Promise Of A Lifetime
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome centric oneshots, drabbles, songfics. These are ideas that I may make into full stories...Now taking requests. Update: Inuyasha/Prince of Tennis
1. The Dark Knight, Bruce Wayne

The Dark Knight-Batman/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Bruce Wayne(Batman)

* * *

"Really Alfred you don't have to! I am find with eating cereal." Kagome blushed seeing him set a tray of food in-front of her, "You could have bought a box of pop tarts and I would have been happy!"

The older man chuckled, "I am happy to do this Miss Kagome. No need to fret." He gave her a small smile seeing her blush darken.

"B-but it still feels like too much." She really hadn't gotten used to being pampered...she was starting to really regret saying yes to Bruce in living with him.

"Now now Miss Kagome, its no trouble." he knew she didn't like to be pampered but he liked too. She was the one who made Bruce happy. Happier than he had seem him in a long time, "It is nice to actually cook, Master Bruce tends to skip a lot of meals with work and such."

This made Kagome sigh, she couldn't really argue when he put it like that, "..You really don't have to though." she looked down at the meal and picked up the fork, "But thank you."

The elder man smiled at her softly, "I will leave you to eat...enjoy" With that Kagome was left alone to eat.

Eating didn't take long, she wanted to eat quietly as Bruce was still sleeping in the bed. She didn't want to wake him up either.

She put her for down, and left the dishes there so she could get dressed. She would take them down to the kitchen. Alfred didn't always have to do all the work.

Kagome went to the closet and quickly grabbed a sundress, she loved them. They were simple and could be used for any occasian. She never knew what her lovely boyfreind would come up with, so it was good to be prepared.

Going to the dresser she grabbed some new undergarments then quickly went into the bathroom to change.

She quickly got changed and brushed her hair, and put it into a bun so it would be out of the way. Looking in the mirror once more she nodded, she was ready for the day.

As Kagome left the bathroom she jumped when arms wrapped around her waist, "Good Morning." She looked up to see Bruce and smiled as he gave the side of her neck a kiss.

"Yes, Good Morning...or should I say afternoon?" Kagome laughed turning around in his arms and putting her own arms around his neck.

"Hmm Is it that late already..." he muttered it as he tightened his grim around her waist and leaned his head in the nuck of her neck.

"Yes it is...what time did you get in?"

Bruce gave her neck butterfly kisses as she talked, "Hmmm about four in the morning give or take a couple minutes."

Kagome eepped when Bruce bit down softly on her neck, "You know you should be at work..." She didn't really get to say more as he pressed her against the wall.

"Why would I want to be there when you are here." Bruce gave her a smirk as if telling him she would rather him be at work then there with her.

"Yes I see you.." her words were cut off by his lips. She smiled into the kiss running her fingers through his hair. She loved having times like this with him.

Just the two off them.

But it never last that long, so she was happy with the time she did have with him...

A knock on the door interrupted the two making the two of them separate and sigh. Something always stopped them with having time together, "Master Bruce, there is an emergency. Mr. Fox is wanting you to come down to the office."

Bruce sighed, "I'll be ready in a minute, Thank you Alfred." There was shuffling of feet as the older man left.

Kagome put her hand on his cheek, "Go, when you get home we can talk more." She kissed him on the lips briefly before making her way out of the door.


	2. Prince of Tennis, Akaya Kirihara

Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha

Akaya Kirihara/Kagome

* * *

Kagome held her hands to the sky, as the rain fell down hitting the hard ground. All her emotions were a mess and couldn't seem to think strait. Her mind kept flashing back to what had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Why did life love to mess with her.

Didn't her going to Feudal Era mean anything, all the things she had to give up. All the emotions she had to bottle up, didn't it mean anything!?

She gave her life to the jewel, and now it messed up her life again!

_WHY!_

**WHY!**

Tears fell down her cheeks as a chocked sob left her lips that were starting turn blue from the cold. She didn't know what to do with her life now.

Everything was falling to pieces.

"Kagome..." Hearing her name she turned to she the one person she didn't want to see her in such a state. She turned her back trying not to look at him.

"Kagome..." She was forcibly turned around and her head turned up as green eyes looked down at her, "I heard what happened...I'm sorry..."

This caused a whole new set of tears to flow, "why.." Kagome whispered, hardly audible to even herself.

"Why!" Kagome yelled her fits hitting him, eyes closing as tears fell. She continued to hit his chest over and over as why was repeated over and over again.

After a couple of minutes he grabbed Kagome's wrists, making her look up at him. He sighed as he leaned down and covered her lips with his own, as he held her close.

Kagome broke away from the kiss as she leaned into the embrace, "Why did they have to die...why Akaya!"

Akaya just held her closer letting her cry as long as she wanted and whispered, "I don't know...sometimes things just happen...no matter what anyone wants."


	3. Bleach, Ichigo K

Bleach/Inuyasha Crossover

Pairing: Ichigo/Kagome

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes watching as Ichigo moved around as if on auto pilot, it had been three days since he lost all of his powers.

Three days since her Ichigo lost his spark.

Three days since he was able to see her.

Three days since she was able to speak to him.

A bitter smile made it's way to her face. It seemed like destiny really didn't want her to keep her loved ones.

"Kagome" turning she saw her Rukia, she gave her a sad smile which Kagome tried to return.

"Hello Rukia." it was whispered as Kagome continued to watch the man she loved finish his homework, or try to as he kept looking back out the window as if waiting for something but it never came.

"How are you doing?" Rukia asked, eyes looking at the orange haired boy with a fond smile. Rukia would miss him, he had become a big part of her life.

Kagome stayed silent for a few moments, "I will be...eventually" She knew it was true, she would heal. She always did. It didn't mean it hurt any less.

Rukia sighed, "The Commander sent me here." She paused seeing Kagome stiffen, "He wants you back in Soul Society. He doesn't want you lingering here anymore."

It hurt for Kagome to hear it, but she knew that it was going to come sooner or later.

She let her hangs cover her eyes, "I understand." With what needed to be said Rukia gave her a small smile and disappeared after she gave the boy that had started to feel life family one last look.

Kagome took a deep breath, she knew she was needed elsewhere, as Rukia had said, and she couldn't stay no matter how much she wanted too.

"Goodbye Ichigo..." She paused looking at him one last time before she jumped out the window, the last word hanging in there air making Ichigo snap his head to where Kagome had just been.

If only she stayed a second longer.

_Aishiteru_


	4. Prince of Tennis,Eiji and Fuji Threesome

**Inuyasha/Prince Of Tennis**

**Kagome/Eiji/Fuji**

**Rating: M... LEMONS! LEMONS! WARNING! LEMONS! :3**

**Yuki Note: This was one of my first lemons I wrote...be somewhat kind please ... .. Enjoy! Threesomes are always different to write then regular male/female lemons!**

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

Kagome sat on a bench in the park, she was a little early, but she didn't mind waiting. She was waiting for her dates. About four months ago Kagome had moved and started going to Seigaku. She loved going there, it was a very welcoming school, if you ignore the fan girls that is. When she first started there she had gotten everyone's attention by her unique looks. Her waist length silver hair, and her electric blue eyes with silver speaks, of course she would stand out. Her looks had changed when she was adopted by Sesshomaru, after the battle with Naraku was over, he officially adopted her before she went back home to her time.

After she arrived back home though, everything was abandoned, her mother, brother, and grandpa...they were all gone...everything of Kagome's was there though...and there was a note...it said they had moved to the United States, and they left money and the house for her.

Kagome was saddened at the suddenness of her family just leaving her but after going to her mailbox; she found quite a few envelopes of letters signed by her family, most of them being from her brother because he missed her so much.

Couple months after she had fixed the shrine up to its former glory and got settled into life alone, Sesshoumaru came and found her one day while she was doing her normal routine of sweeping her family shrine.

Sesshomaru wanted her to come live with him, Kagome agreed, but only if she could keep the shrine, and come back to it whenever she wanted. He agreed, also saying she would be starting at a new school, knowing that she had gotten kicked out of her old school, because she missed so much.

Her first day of school was interesting, and she never expected things to go so well there.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome sighed as she stepped through the gates of her new school, she hadn't even made it to her first class yet and people had started talking about her. She guessed that was what regular people her age was like._

_By the time second period came around, the school had already made a fan club for her… which she found a bit annoying, considering it was full of guys seemed much like Hojo- minus giving her gifts that would help her health. That aside, she gained a couple of friends, one of them being a purple eyed boy who tended to eat his lunch during class before lunch hour came around. She got along with him nicely and was always interested in what he had to say when it came to his favorite sport. The second being first year girl, she had saved her from falling down the stairs, She had chocolate brown eyes, and two long brown braids. She was really cute, and Kagome liked how hard working she was._

_Right now it was lunch, and Kagome was sitting by herself, she was fine sitting along, but she wanted to make friends that she could hang around with._

_Sighing she took a bit out of he bento. Just as she was about to take her first bite, she heard someone yell out a heads-up before feeling something drop onto her head abruptly. She had yelped in pain, rubbing the developing bump before looking to her side to see a tennis ball resting at her side._

_Picking it up, she looked at it curiously before looking up to see a red-haired boy run up to her, looking apologetically. When he made it in front of her he apologized, "Nya, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit the ball hard enough for it to go over the fence. Are you okay?"_

_Kagome nodded, "Fine, besides the bump forming...no need to worry."_

"_Nya...are you sure you're ok...i can take you to the nurse." The redhead looked at her with worried eyes, she could see that he felt really bad for hitting her._

"_No, I'm fine, no need to worry." She gave him a smile, reassuring him that she wasn't hurt._

"_If you're sure." He still sounded reluctant._

"_Um...its fine..um what's your name?" Kagome asked, tilting her head to the side. _

"_It's Eiji Kikumaru, and you must me the new student, am I right, nya?" Eiji asked, looking curious now, it was better than him looking worried though, Kagome must admit._

"_hai, I am...Kagome Higurashi, its a pleasure." She held her had out to him, he took it and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you Nya!" He smiled at her, Kagome almost blushed at how adorable he was, he kinda reminded her of Kirara a bit..._

_As he lit her hand go and she was about to give back the tennis ball, another boy came up. He had long light brown hair that seemed to cover the nap of his neck and eyes closed while smiling as he went up to Eiji, asking if she was okay after being hit with a ball._

_From his appearance, Kagome couldn't help but feel her heart almost skip a beat in how handsome he was with his lean form._

"_Eiji, we were wondering where you were...but I guess you were flirting with the new girl,hmmm."Fuji said, with a smile on his face, and eyes closed. Kagome blushed at his question._

"_Ah no I wasn't! I wasn't flirting NYA!" Eiji said staring to freak out,arm flailing around._

"_Saa, I was only joking Eiji." Fuji chuckling lightly._

"_That's mean Fuji," Eiji whined, pouting to his best freind, fake tears in his eyes. _

"_Saa, so what's your name?" Fuji asked the still blushing Kagome._

"_Um...it's Kagome Higurashi...its nice to meet you...um?" Kagome asked, looking at him, waiting for him to introduce himself too._

"_Shuusuke Fuji...it's a pleasure Higurashi."_

_After their introductions, the bell for next period rang making silently curse since she wasn't able to eat her lunch. Eiji laughed when he heard her while Fuji chuckled, making her blush more but in embarrassment._

_Before she left for class, they had asked her if she wanted to meet them at tennis practice after school. Remembering that her friend, Momo had tennis practice after school, Kagome agreed saying that she'd be there with Momo._

_**End FlashBack.**_

When she went tot the practice she had gotten to talk to Eiji and Fuji more, which made them come friends. They had started to eat lunch together, and hang out with each other too. They had even taken on teaching her tennis. She was happy...but everything changed when they confessed to her...she was so shocked, she couldn't even talk. Before she could give an answer they told her something...

"_You don't have to pick...we have come up with an agreement...if you're ok with it."_

They had agreed to share her...Kagome had heard demon's sharing a mate before...but never a human...it kinda through her off, but after much thinking she agreed...she did have feelings for the both of them.

The both of them were kind to her even though their personalities were so different. Eiji made her feel adored as he held her in his arms and like she could do anything while encouraging her to try things out. And Fuji… he made feel warm and like she was the only thing important to him. But the both of them made her feel loved and wanted. They both made her feel things she never felt before.

Within the school grounds, they acted like very close friends while behind closed doors, they were free to act as they desired. Fuji and Eiji agreed to this because they didn't want people spreading rumors about their Kagome being a two-timing whore or something.

Although… during the times when Eiji and Fuji were practicing and Kagome was just sitting, watching them, their Captain, Tezuka would confront her about their relationship when Coach Ryuzaki or the others weren't close to over hear them. But when blatantly asked if their relationship was beyond friendship, Kagome only answered with her own question of, "What would you do if your theory was true?"

But Tezuka was silent before saying that it wasn't his business to interfere. With that, he just continued overlooking everyone's practicing while standing next to her.

Kagome knew that Tezuka was smart and had a feeling that he would catch on to the subtle hints of her going steady with both Eiji and Fuji. But she also knew he wouldn't do anything about since it wasn't his business to interfere. Kagome knew he was worried about them since Eiji and Fuji were still his friends…

She just gave a light smirk before she asked him, "What you think if I told you that… it was Fuji and Eiji who suggested the arrangement?" Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his reaction, it was so hilarious.

Thankfully, when Sesshoumaru found out about her being with Eiji and Fuji, he was more understanding than most since he was a demon. But he was pretty surprised that two humans suggested sharing her…

Kagome was happy he accepted it so easily, she loved them...and was happy they all could be together, but Kagome has yet to tell them she loved them...she was waiting for the perfect moment.

Kagome smiled, and looked up at the blue sky, "Saa, Kagome, what are you smiling about...thinking about up?"

The sudden appearance made her jump, she turned to where the voice came from and say both of her boyfriends standing there smiling, "What else would I be thinking about Shuusuke?"

"hmm...I do wonder...you ready for our date today?" He asked, as he watched Eiji help Kagome of the bench.

"Of course."She smiled at them, eyes shinning.

"Nya! Lets go!" He grabbed her hand.

To most around them, they seemed like three friends were hanging out but that was a cover-up they had perfected. The three of them went to an amusement park, getting on almost every ride before going to the park to see a little street tennis and Fuji and Eiji teaching her a little of the sport.

It was a fun day and Kagome enjoyed spending it with her boys. And as the their day came to a close with them dropping her off where she live with Sesshoumaru, Kagome found a letter from her older brother, saying that she had the place to herself for the day as a Valentines Day gift from him. That last thing he was for her to 'fun'.

She blushed at that, wondering when he got a pervy steak in him…

"Ne, 'Gome, what are you blushing about?" Eiji asked, taking the note out of her hand, he smirked then handed it to Fuji.

"saa...so that's how it is." His eyes opened, and looked at Kagome who was still blushing, and averted her eyes from looking at them.

"I think we should take his advice." Fuji said smirking, as Eiji nods. He grabbed Kagome's hand and leads her to her room. Eiji closed the door, and went to where Fuji was sitting down on the bed with Kagome.

"a-are you guys sure about this?" Kagome was nervous, she never thought this would happen.

"Yes are you?" Fuji asked, looking over her form.

"Don't you love us Kagome?" Eiji asked, faking hurt.

"Yes of course I do!" Kagome blushed, she didn't even think, she just blurted it out.

Fuji and Eiji both stopped, and looked at kagome, the next thing Kagome knew she was being embarrassed by them both.

"It's nice to finally hear you say it..." Eiji whispered into her neck. Kagome shivered, his hot breath tickling her.

Eiji skimmed his lips over the skin of her neck before laying sweet open mouthed kisses that made Kagome gasp as Fuji massaged her inner thigh and kissed her lips.

In all honesty, at the beginning when Fuji came up with suggestion of sharing Kagome, the acrobatic tennis player didn't know what to think. Sure he had heard there were people did this but he never thought that Fuji would make such a suggestion to him in sharing a girl they were both interested in.

And he was more surprised when Kagome agreed and her brother was actually fine with it, like it was a natural thing to him and his family. Every now and then, he wondered if Kagome's family sometimes practiced Polyandry… but wasn't too sure if he should voice his question.

Eiji shifted his attention from Kagome's neck to her collarbone while easing his hand under her shirt to caress her stomach, meet soft skin over toned muscles.

Kagome moaned, tossing her head back, it was overwhelming but pleasurable at the same time. She looked down and saw Fuji's hand move up her thigh till the tips of his fingers touched her underwear, he slipped his fingers under and inserted his finger into her core, he smirked when she gave a breathless moan. He inserted another finger making her moan louder, he pumped his fingers into her making her arch up to him.

As Fuji was doing that Eiji had removed her shirt, he brought his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. Eiji nipped her collarbone and then kissed the mark, soothing it with his tongue, he pulled away and took one of her nipples into his mouth, while he massaged the other one with his hand.

Not able to sit up any longer from the pleasure Fuji and Eiji were giving her, Kagome fell back on her bed as Eiji switched his mouth to her neglected breast as Fuji continued to pump his fingers in her core, making her moan, pant, and writhe with pleasure.

Fuji gazed at Kagome with eyes open as Eiji continued to suckle and knead her breasts before slipping his fingers out of his lover's core, gaining a displeased whimper from her. When her lust filled eyes connected with his, he shifted to slide off Kagome's skirt and panties, revealing her in all her glory that was hidden. Breaking eye contact, he turned his gaze to her core before standing and kneeling before her, spreading her legs to him.

Eiji soon lifted his attentions from Kagome's now hard nipples, he kissed Kagome hungrily trying to coax her mouth to open so he could taste her. When she did, their tongues wrestled with each other as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck before she gave a muffled cry from Fuji tasting and teasing her core.

Breaking away from Eiji, she moaned, "Shuusuke, stop teasing...i don't know how much more I can take." She was panting by now, she felt him spread her legs farther apart, letting him have more access, she cried out feeling him go deeper, tasting her, and testing, she threw her head to the side. She could feel her walls clenching together, she was about to scream but Eiji's mouth covered hers drowning it out.

Fuji lapped up her juices, Kagome shuddered from her after shock of the orgasm. During that time Eiji and Fuji, disrobed.

The both of them were hard and ready for her but wanted her to get used to the attentions they were giving her. Lifting her from the bed, Fuji brought Kagome's lips into a kiss which she hungrily returned, tasting her juices in his mouth making her moan as he kneaded her breasts, pinching her still hard nipples. Eiji soon took Fuji's place tasting and teasing her core.

When his tongue made contact with the soft wet skin, Eiji moaned at how wonderful she tasted as Kagome moaned while still lip-locked with Fuji. Her moans and gasps made their member twitch as Eiji slid his tongue deeper in her as he grabs his member to let off some of the tension he was feeling.

Not able to take the teasing anymore, Kagome broke off the kiss before she moved away from Eiji and pushed Fuji on the bed.

"You know its not nice to tease." Kagome said kissing fuji's neak, she had a look in her eye that Fuji didn't know what to make of, but he didn't have much time to think, before he felt Kagome's hand on his member, giving it feather light touches, making him moan. She pulled away and kissed her way down to his waist and to his length. She enveloped her mouth around Fuji, making him take a hissing breath. He tossed his head back and Kagome began to move her head along his member. Kagome could hear Eiji moan in the background as he watched them, she couldn't help but mentally smirk. A light sheen of sweat gathered oh Fuji's body. He groaned loudly when he finally came Kagome swallowed. Seconds later, Kagome looked at Fuji, she wiped her mouth and kissed Fuji on the lips.

Fuji moaned as he tasted himself on Kagome's tongue but didn't care. He never felt anything like the release he was relishing in.

If Kagome's mouth felt like that on his length, he could only imagine how her core felt on it when he decided to take her. But he had agreed with Eiji that the acrobatic player would be Kagome's first. Fuji was patient so he knew that he could wait for his turn.

Pouting slightly, despite how hard he felt, Eiji got back on the bed before wrapping an arm around her waist grabbing one of her hands and leading it to his own achingly hard member, saying huskily, "Kagome… don't I deserve any attention?" he moaned when he felt Kagome's hand gently squeeze him.

"hmm since you've been good...it couldn't hurt." Kagome mumbled, pumping her hand on his cock. He moaned, the feelings she was stirring up in him, made him act different. She moved down to his member, and repeated the same actions she did one Fuji. When he was about to release she sucked on him harder, making him moan her name, and release into her mouth. Eiji watched as she drank every last drop, he suppressed a groan when her mouth left him.

Once Fuji caught his breath, he sat up and noticed that his friend was still hard. He smirk, coming up behind Kagome and started kissing the back of her neck, saying, "Saa… Eiji's still hard, koi. Would you like for him to take you first?" as he said this, he started to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs making her gasp as her pleasure seemed to have doubled.

Kagome didn't know who she wanted to be her first… she loved both her boys so much and she wanted both of them. But Fuji was asking if she wanted Eiji to have her virginity first. Panting as Fuji continued to play with her, Kagome turned to him asking, "Is that okay with you?"

"It's fine. Eiji and I already agreed that you would be with him first before I get my turn. I just wanted to know which one of us you wanted to take you first." Fuji answered, never stopping his fingers from pleasing the woman he held in his arms as he nipped her neck and shoulder.

Kagome's face flushed as she imagine how Eiji would feel inside her while Fuji guided her to straddle Eiji's waist, her now dripping core just above the head of his member. Eiji tried to get comfortable before resting his one of his hands on Kagome's hip and his other guiding his member so it could just slide into her.

"Just relax and ease down on him, Kagome." Fuji told her, knowing that she was probably feeling a little lost.

"Okay… but I know it's gonna hurt." Fuji and Eiji's eyes soften as she confessed this before Fuji softly reassured, "Don't worry. The quicker it's done, the less it will hurt…"

Nodding her head, Kagome took deep breaths to relax herself and eased onto the head of Eiji's length, letting it slip into her. She hissed as she felt her inner walls stretching to accommodate him before she felt him meet some resistance that showed she was never touched.

Eiji leaned down by her ear, "Gomen, Kagome" He thrust into her, she gave a pained cry, he stopped and let her get used to him. When he felt her move he pulled back and thrust back in, moaning at how tight she was, he started to pick up a rhythm.

Feeling Eiji fill her completely, thrusting in her felt so incredible that Kagome felt like she was gonna burst from all the sensations she was feeling as cried out from how good it felt, begging Eiji not to stop.

Fuji could feel himself becoming hard again as he watch Eiji and Kagome become one, meeting each others' thrusts while moaning and groaning with Eiji rubbed Kagome's nipples with his thumbs. As Eiji lit Kagome lay back, his thrusts never ceasing but picking up speed, Fuji moved sit next to her face so that his length was within reach.

Kagome's eyes connected to Fuji, she understood what he needed, she opened her mouth and took him into her mouth. She bobbed her her head to the rhythm of when Eiji thrusted into her, she gave a loud moan when Eiji hit her sweet spot, her throat vibrating, making Fuji moan too, when feeling it.

Unable to stop himself, Fuji thrust into her mouth, careful not to make her gag as she continued to suck him while Eiji started to thrust harder, making gasp and moan. Feeling himself drawing near another orgasm, Fuji started to grunt, not yet wanting to release his load into Kagome's mouth.

Eiji soon started feel his climax draw near as well and started to pick up speed as he felt

Kagome's walls start to clench around him tighter. No longer able to help himself, Eiji gave one last thrust with a grunt, releasing his load deep within Kagome's womb as she climaxed as well with Fuji releasing himself into her mouth.

Eiji pulled out of her, and rolled over to the side, as Fuji removed himself from her mouth, and laid on the other side of Kagome. They were all panting, trying to regain there breath. After a few minutes, Kagome felt two pairs of arms wrap around her, one pair form Fuji, the other from Eiji. Kagome leaned into their embrace.

"That was the best Valentines present I ever had." Kagome whispered, earning a laugh out of her lovers.

"It's not going to be just a Valentines gift...it could be a frequent gift" Fuji mumbled into her neck.

"It could be a weekly gift Nya!" Eiji said on the other side of her, smile in place.

Kagome's eyes snapped open in disbelief, "W-weekly?"

The only answer she received was laughing, and them bringing her closer to them. She hoped they were kidding...but by the looks of it, they weren't.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this! I am going to work on some other stories too. But please feel free to ask for requests! :3**_

_**Read and Review! **_


	5. Harry Potter, James Potter

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/James Potter (Harry's Dad)

* * *

Kagome silently sat at one of the back tables in the library, it was one of the places she liked to hide. She didn't get to be by herself very often. Most of the time there was someone always with her, even if it wasn't by choice.

Ever since she just about head butted James Potter on her way out of the kitchen in the middle of the night he seemed to hold an interest in her.

Like he was seeing her for the very first time since he started Hogwarts.

Kagome knew she was invisible, she liked it that way.

She was a Ravenclaw, and she liked being under the radar in everything but test scores. The only reason her house mates knew who she was because she beat them in academics. If it wasn't for that she would be like a shadow everyone passed by and didn't notice.

Though now that James Potter decided he liked her, his life has been anything but in the shadows. He was always there!

Everywhere she went!

It was like he was stalking her or something, but she had no proof of that. So all Kagome could do was keep her head down and ignore him and hope he would go away in time.

"Kagome, Love! There you are! I have been searching for you everywhere!" Kagome dropped the quill that was in her hands and blushed.

Of course he found her already!

She couldn't seem to hide from him no matter what she did!

Mentally cursing she turned and looked at James as he came strutting past people until he was standing in front of her.

"Potter." Kagome muttered, going back to her school work.

"Don't be like that, my dear Kagome!" James gave her a smile his hazel eyes catching her own blue eyes.

Opening her mouth she was about to say something when the shrill voice of Lily Evans rang through the library, "James Potter, Leave Miss Higurashi alone! She doesn't want your advances!"

Kagome couldn't help but want to hide, she knew Lily meant well…but there was something about the girl Kagome didn't' like!

Narrowing her eyes Kagome sat up strait when Lily came to her hands on her hips, following her was Sirius Black and he went straight to his friends' side.

"Sorry, I tried to hold her off as long as I could." Sirius gestured to Lily, as he gave his friend an apologetic smile which James just waved it off with a smile.

"Lily flower, how can I help you? I was just asking Kagome on a date!" James flashed her a smile, and gave Kagome a small wink.

Lily narrowed her eyes, "She has rejected you before and she will do it again so why don't you leave her be!"

Kagome glared at Lily, and before she could stop it she said something she didn't mean too, "And who said I wasn't going to except?"

Everyone went quiet and looked at her as James looked at her with joy evident on his face, "Really! You will go on a date with me?"

With the look on his face Kagome couldn't help but blink she didn't know her agreeing to go on a date would make him so happy, "…Yes…but if I don't like this date you can't ask me on any more….deal?"

James beamed, "Deal, meet me by the carriages tomorrow morning around nine!" With this he left a amused Sirius behind who gave Kagome a smirk before following his friend out of the library, and Lily who was looking at Kagome in horror for agreeing to such a thing.

Kagome gathered her things up quickly, knowing she wasn't going to get any more studying tonight if Lily came out of her shocked state.

Taking a breath she left the library thinking_, 'I hope the date isn't a total complete waste of time….'_

What she didn't know it was going to be far from it, because in the Gryffindor towers James Potter was planning the date with his three friend's make in sure nothing went wrong.


	6. Harry Potter, Charlie W

Category: Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Charlie W.

* * *

Kagome sighed and pulled at the end of her dress, no matter what she did it seemed like nothing would make her happy with the way she looked. It wasn't her fault though, no! It was her so called, 'fiancé'. He just sprang the meeting on her she was going to meet his family at the wedding of his brother!

What kind of man springs that on a girl! Really! He never had her meet his family before, she didn't know why though.

No time, maybe. He was busy a lot with his job as was she.

"Kagome?" A voice called out, as a knock sounded from the door then slowly opened, "Are you ready to go?"

Kagome turned and glared at him, eyes narrowed, "You could have told me earlier….then I would have been done faster!" She huffed a sigh, "Really Charlie….why all the sudden wanting me to meet your family…?"

Charlie gave her a small smile, "They have been asking if I have been dating someone….and when I said I was they…well…demanded to meet you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I have been putting it off because how much we both have been working lately though….this was the first time we both had a couple of days off at the same time….it was spur of the moment…"

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "I'm sorry."

Kagome huffed before sighing and giving into him, she couldn't stay mad at him for very long, no matter how hard she tried, "Just…..a little warning next time…..alright?"

Charlie chuckled, "Understood…next time I will give you a few days to get ready before meeting my crazy family."

He pecked her on the lips, and headed out the door leaving a annoyed woman behind. He would pay for it later, Kagome would make sure of it!


	7. Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Cedric Diggory

* * *

Kagome glared at the boy who gave her a sheepish smile, she didn't know why she agreed to this. He could have asked any girl and it had to be her.

Then all her friends made her agree to it!

What was wrong with them! Sure, he was a pretty boy, but there was something about him that she didn't like!

She just didn't know what the 'something' was yet.

"I'm sorry...I know you don't like me that much..." He paused as he gave her another smile as he fiddled with the mug of butterbeer that was sitting in-front of him, "I have liked you for awhile, and my when my friends found out...well...lets say it was their goal to make sure we had a date."

Cedric gave a sigh then looked at Kagome, "You can leave if you don't want to be here...I was just..hoping..." The sentience was left unfinished.

Kagome felt bad. She was nice to almost everyone. Even Malfoy Jr. who picked on everyone. She at-least tried to hide her dislike for someone.

"No..." she paused, really looking at the person in-front of her, "I'm sorry...I will _try_..and be nice..." She gave the Hufflepuff a small smile, "...we can see how the day goes...after that we will see where w stand...sound good?"

Cedric flashed her a winning smile, "Thank you!" He was happy, after four years of liking her he was going to get a chance.

Kagome picked up the mug and took a sip they were really in an awkward moment now. She had no clue what to talk about.

She didn't even date...and wanted to keep it that way!

"Soooo how did your friends figure out you liked me?" She knew his friends were persistent, but they weren't the most observant people in the world.

Cedric had guessed this question was going to come up from what he confessed earlier, "They found out by me having a slip of tongue when they were over and my mother cornered me about not finding a fine witch to think about settling down with after graduation." A blush covered his cheeks as he remembered the incident.

It had been utterly embarrassing...or hilarious as his friends told him.

Kagome's lip twitched up in a small smile at this, she would have loved to see that happen. Then again her mother did the same thing to her on multipul occasions.

She sypithised with him.

The two of them lapsed in silnced after that until they both finished their drinks. Looking out the window she could see the movements of all the students and sighed.

"Would you mind going to Honeydukes?" Kagome questioned, she was going to give this 'date' more time. If he liked her as he said he did, she would give him...a somewhat chance.

"Sure!" Cedric stood up leaving some coins on the table for the drinks.

Kagome got up and was about to set her own money down when Cedric shook his head, "I got this, it's only fair since I dragged you out on this date."

She gave him a small smile, as he led her out of the pub and out into the student filled streets.

_'He isn't that bad.' _Kagome thought as they entered the candy shop. She could try to get to know the Hufflepuff...even if there was something about him she couldn't quit put her finger on.


	8. YuGiOh GX, Zane

Crossover: Inuyasha/Yu-Gi-Oh GX

Pairing: Kagome/Zane

* * *

Kagome sat down under the tree; she really wished people would leave her alone. Sure, it was Valentine's Day, but there was such a thing as personal space.

"Really…do people have to give me things….I really don't want to encourage any of them….."She muttered to herself as she held the letters in her lap. She really didn't want to be rude and not accept them, but she really didn't want to go through with reading them either.

Sometimes being nice was too much work.

"Kagome?" A soft voice called, she heard the footsteps coming closer as she let a small smile cross her lips, "Don't you have class?"

She looked up to see the person she had wanted to see all day, "Zane." She smiled at him as he stopped in front of her. She really did love him.

He seemed to understand her like no one else did. She had fallen for him the day they met. He was the only one who wanted to approach the creator of Duel Monsters daughter.

Kagome Maximilian, daughter of Pegasus Maximilian, who wouldn't be intimidated by her. She mental snorted at that thought, really she was starting to act like Seto in her thought process.

"It's Valentines' Day…."She raised an eyebrow at him, "Need I say more?" She saw the look of understanding pass his eyes before sighing and sitting next to her.

"You really shouldn't cancel teaching because you don't want to deal with love sick students." Zane told her frowning; she only gave him a small smile.

"As much as I love teaching, I really don't like dealing with love sick teenagers." Kagome laughed, small blush coming to her cheeks, "There is only one teenager I wouldn't mind though."

Zane shook his head, and held out something for her to take, "Here….."He paused, "Happy Birthday….and Happy Valentines' Day."

Taking the small wrapped box she gave him a bright smile, and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank You…" She looked down at the gift she just received, "I am glade someone remembered…I should have guessed it was you!"

Zane's eyes darkened when she kissed his cheek, "Open it…..I know you'll like it." He gave her a mysterious smirk causing Kagome to shiver slightly.

Kagome slowly opened the small wrapped box, and opened it. Her eyes wend wide and looked at him with disbelief.

"Y-ou…." She couldn't even finish her sentence. Really he was something else. Her blue eyes continued to stare at her student. He was something else alright.

Zane picked up the small piece of jewelry and slipped it on her left ring finger, "I know it isn't a real engagement ring…..but I thought I would do till I got out of here." He could feel the small blush form on his cheeks.

Kagome smiled and accepted it, she really knew she shouldn't let this happen, but she couldn't help it. They crossed the forbidden kingdom and they could do nothing at this point to stop what has already started.

"I love you." Kagome whispered, pecking him on the lips making sure no one saw them. She loved him that was for sure, she just hoped that no one found out until his graduation.

"As I love you…Sensei." He chuckled at the last part, seeing Kagome's cheek flush and gave him a stern look for calling her that.

"Do you really have to call me that…." She mumbled, glancing around as she played with her new ring. It was beautiful, and not something too expensive. It was a simple sapphire ring, with two small diamonds on the side.

She loved it.

Zane glanced at her, seeing her play with her new ring, and gave a smirk, "Of course…" He paused and got ready to leave so he could make it to his next class on time.

He watched her look at him curiously, as if she knew he was going to say more.

"You are **MY** Sensei." He told her, a possessive tone in his voice as he left her behind. Shocked and speechless.


	9. Harry Potter, Ron W

Harry Potter/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Ron

Request: Pissed Off Irish Chick (Hope you like it! Never crossed my mind to ever write this pairing till you requested it! :3)

* * *

Kagome sighed, as she closed the book she was reading and gave the red-haired boy across from her a small glare.

"What can I do for you?" Kagome asked eyes narrowed, she didn't want anything to do with him, last time the two of them had a conversation he insulted her!

The redhead shifted slightly under her glare, "…I…I'm sorry! Ok! I didn't mean it that way! Honest! "He really didn't mean it the way it came out….he just couldn't control his temper sometimes and couldn't really help what comes out of his mouth.

Kagome stared at him, trying to see if he was lying, she knew he had a temper, but it didn't excuse him from insulting the things she believed in…that and her choice of friends.

So what if she was friends with the 'weird' blonde girl a year younger than her. She was a breath of fresh air, and Luna Lovegood was one of the only people she could really talk to about her life. Luna understood her more so than a lot of the people in the Wizarding world.

Kagome gave a sigh, "How do I know this won't happen again, Ronald?" She asked, she wasn't going to forgive him and talk to him if this was going to repeat in who knows many days.

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I…I know I hurt your feelings on what I said about Loon…er I mean Lovegood. I…will try to keep my temper in check."

Kagome wanted to forgive him, really she did but some part of her wanted to hold a grudge because he made her only friend cry.

"Why do you care about me forgiving you?" Kagome questioned, she really didn't understand the why Ron Weasley talked to her at all. He had the Granger chit always around him, so why come talk to her? Everyone thought the two of them would become a couple soon, they fought like one, "Why talk to me anyway…it's not like we are friends…."

Ron glanced at her blue eyes clashing with blue, "I like you…I have ever since you helped me in my third year…..I never really paid much attention to the Hufflepuffs before….." He paused seeing the look she gave him at not paying attention to Hufflepuffs, " I …like you more than a friend…."

Kagome looked at him in surprise at the confession, and thought_, 'I guess he really is a Gryffindor….only a Gryff would confess so abruptly.'_

"Are you asking me out in a weird apologetic sort of way?" Kagome inquired, raising an eyebrow. This was totally unexpected from where she thought the conversation would go.

Ron nodded, his eyes turning red, he really did like her. Kagome Higurashi was a person that stood out from the rest of the girls he knows. She doesn't treat him like he is stupid like some of the other girls, she treats him as an equal, "Errrr….I guess that is one way to put it…soo?"

Kagome blinked, opening her mouth then closing it. She didn't know how to answer to that. She never considered dating him before. She didn't even know he liked her that way. It couldn't hurt to try…but first she had to make one thing clear, "I will under one condition…."

Ron smiled, "Really!" He couldn't belive it and here he thought she was going to regect him and send him on his way, "Anything! You name it!"

Taking a deep breath Kagome put down her condition, "No more comments or insults about Luna Lovegood. I don't care if you don't like her….or you think she is crazy. She is my friend and want to keep it that way!"

Nodding Rod quickly agreed, "I can do that….keep comments to myself…got it!"

Kagome gave a small snort, standing up with book in her hand, "Good…..this weekend is Hogsmeade …we can go to the three broomsticks or something…."

With that Kagome left a stuttering but happy Ron Weasley behind agreeing and telling her he would talk to her later.

Kagome smiled slightly and went on her way ignoring the feeling of someone watching her. Her or Ron never noticed a bushy haired girl watch the whole exchange with a slightly envious look before disappearing from sight.


	10. Bleach, Aizen -Songfic-

Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Bleach

Pairing: Aizen/Kagome

Song- My Obsession by skillet

* * *

Hands trailed roughly along the sides of her face, through her hair and then finally grasping her scalp pulling it so her throat was exposed, and eyes connected with his,"Perfect," the man mumbled in the darkness of the white room, as he kissed the hallow of her neck.

"My perfect Kagome," he whispered in her ear, his hands traveling down her unclothed body. His dark eyes were filled with lust, and possessiveness, as he kissed and nipped down to her neck, she gave a low moan. He looked up at her, her eyes were closed and head to the side with cheeks that were flushed red. He kissed her gain, tailing his hands down her smooth body, She arched up to him, as he pushed her roughly down on her back.

_Your touch, your ways  
Leave me dumb without reason  
Your love, my cage  
My prison so pleasing  
I spend my days  
Tangled in thoughts of you  
Stuck in this place  
Resigned to be your fool_

"Aizen-sama" Kagome whispered, and arched up again as he bit the side of her neck. She could feel him smirk into her neck, as she let another moan fall from her lips.

Aizen loved then way she responded to him, she was only like this for him. She was so weak and vulnerable...and that was only around him. His eyes darkened, and she would only be that way with him. If anyone dared lay a hand on her, they would find a sword shoved down their thought. He tightened his grin on Kagome, and ground his hips on hers making her throw her head back and encircled her arms around his neck, while she ran her fingers threw is hair.

_I thirst no longer  
Drenching my soul  
Pour out like water_

A knock at the door made Kagome groaned in frustration, and she felt Aizen sigh, "Yes?"

"Aizen-sama, Stark is back." the person on the other side of the door, informed.

Sighing Kagome, kissed Aizen on the cheek, "I will see you later." She knew that he needed to go, he was the one in-charge, and if Stark went on a mission, it must mean that a big plan was started.

"I will have Gin come and give you company." He got out of the bed, and straitened his clothes, before turning to Kagome and gave her a scolding look, "And don't get into trouble."

Kagome smiled innocently, "Haaaai" She had a knack for getting in-trouble, or so he said. She wasn't that bad...she only pissed of Grimmjow, nothing to bad...right?

Aizen saw the look in her eyes, he turned around and pinned her back to the bed, and crashed his lips on hers. Pulling away he whispered, "Behave, I don't want something to happen to what is mine..."

She nodded, and watched as he left the room. Sighing she got up, still dazed, and grabbed her clothes that were discarded on the floor. She hurriedly put them on, and brushed her hair. She could feel Gin down the hall, and wanted to look half way decent before he came in the room.

_You're my only infatuation  
Don't leave me stranded  
In my obsession  
My purpose, my possession  
Live and die in my obsession  
My obsession_

Kagome smiled when she heard him, knock on the door, she had just made it.

"Come in!" After saying that, the silver haired made walked in, fox smile and all. She liked Gin, he always amused her...and helped her get out of trouble with Aizen.

"Saa, Ka-go-me...staying out of trouble are we?" he asked, she knew he was saying that to tease her. And it worked, she pouted and glared at him slightly, which in turn earned her a chuckle.

"I will take that as a yes." he made his way towards her, and sat at the table not to far away. She could tell there was something big, going on but no one was telling her. She had come here, so she could fallow Aizen. She loved him, and gave up her home in soul society so she could be with him.

_Come down to me  
Don't ever say that it's over  
I kiss your feet  
Worship the air you breathe  
Your love, my gift  
You go and I will follow  
My dream, my wish  
Don't leave me here so helpless_

Laying back on the bed, Kagome looked over to where Gin was sitting, "ne, Gin...?" If she wanted to get her questions, answered she might as well try asking someone.

"Hai, little Hell Cat?" He knew what she wanted to know, but it didn't mean he was allowed to give her the answers she wanted. That and it was more fun to watch her get mad.

"Why did Stark go on a mission...he rarely ever goes on them?" She wanted to know, she had this feeling something was going to start...and if it was she wanted to be apart of it...and not on the sidelines watching. She wanted to be useful.

"saa, if you want to know that little kitten, you have to ask Aizen-sama." She frowned, how is it everyone she asks they say the same thing. It was starting to piss her off!

Getting up off the bed she continued to scowl at him, "Fine!" she headed to the door, and left the room, Gin's chuckles were the last thing she heard as she slammed the chamber doors closed.

_I thirst no longer  
Drenching my soul  
Pour out like water  
You're my only infatuation  
Don't leave me stranded  
In my obsession  
My purpose, my possession  
Live and die in my obsession  
My obsession_

Kagome leaned against one of the while pillars that were by the doors that lead to the meeting room, the meeting wasn't over, and she could barley hear threw the wall. Sighing she waited, she would wait till all Aizen's followers were gone before she went in.

She jumped slightly when the doors opened and out flooded the Arancars. She stayed hidden, and waited for them all to leave. She turned her head slightly as she caught something Interesting out of one of their conversations.

The substitute shinigami is here...and to rescue that red-haired girl' Kagome thought, 'and they have back-up too...that is why Stark went on the mission...a fight is breaking out here.'

_Am I a lunatic?  
I'm going crazy  
For just a word from__For just a touch from you_

_And I'm exploding like chemicals  
I'm going crazy, can't get enough_

Deaming that all of them were gone, she went into the room silently. She knew she probably was going to get in-trouble with Aizen cause she was here. He didn't like the others seeing her, well besides Gin and Kaname. That was about it. But she did have one nasty run in with Grimmjow...lets say that wasn't the best day of her life.

"Kagome...why are you here...and where is Gin?" Aizen asked, his piercing gaze on her. She froze, she knew he was going to be mad...but not this mad. She fidgeted under his gaze, and avoided his eyes, as he looked down form his thrown that was high up.

"a-ano" Kagome stuttered, looking around the room. Damn, this was harder than she thought.

"hmmm" Aizen was waiting, and he wasn't very patient. She had sneaked out of her room, and risked being seen. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for he to explain.

"I um, heard that there was shinigami here." Kagome started, trying to get to the point as fast as possible.

"**No"**

Kagome froze, and looked up at him, "But I didn't even say anything yet!"

Aizen looked down at her, "I know where you are going with it...and the answer is no..." he locked eyes with her, "end of discussion."

"BUT!" Kagome started but was cut off by Aizen giving another firm no.

"I want to fight!" She yelled out, glaring at Aizen, trying to get him to listen to her, but it seemed like she was never going to get him to listen.

"Out of the question."

_I thirst no longer  
I thirst, yeah  
Drenching my soul  
Drenching, oh  
I thirst no longer  
Drenching my soul  
Pour out like water_

Kagome glared at him still, "Why not! I am not weak! I was your second seat in soul society! So I DO know how to fight!" She was not backing down, she wanted to fight, and she was going to do anything to get her way.

His voice hardened, "I said out of the question."

Kagome shivered at the coldness his voice was, he never talked to her like that, which meant she was getting to his breaking point. She gulped, hoping she didn't overstep a bad boundary.

"Please!" She was getting irritated now, she really wanted to fight. She wanted to prove that she was just as powerful as him.

His eyes hardened as he looked down at the furious girl in-front of him, he knew she was mad..very mad. But he was not letting her fight...it was out of the question.

"Aizen-sama please let me fight too!" Kagome tried to fight him, she wanted to fight too, she wanted to be useful, and not stay here, felling like she was dead weight.

"No." was the simple answer he gave her. She was not fighting, he wasn't going to let her risk her life out on the battlefield. There was no chance of it at all.

**None.**

_You're my only infatuation  
Don't leave me stranded  
In my obsession_

_My purpose, my possession  
Live and die in my obsession  
Oh, oh, oh, my obsession  
Oh, oh, oh, my obsession  
My obsession_

"Please Sosuke!" Aizen's eyes widened for a second, she hardly called him by his first name. And that must mean she was either going to fight him till she got a good reason not to fight or he would have to lock her up and have her mad at him.

He narrowed his eyes, and stood from his thrown, **"No "**

Kagome threw her hands up in frustration, and was about to stalk out, but before she could leave she felt herself ruffly pushed to the floor. Aizen hovered above her his breath on her neck, making her hair stand on end.

"You want to know why I am not letting you go and fight." He asked, his eyes flashing with possessiveness. Seeing Kagome nod he smirked and nipped her ear, pinning her arms above her head, and whispered, "Because I don't want my one weakness known...if you got hurt..or worse killed, I would be vulnerable." he locked his brown eyes with her blue.

Getting up off her, he left her speechless, she watched as he headed to the door, to leave the room, he turned back to her, and gave her a cocky smirk, "You're_ mine_ Kagome..."

Kagome nodded, and blinked, still a little dazed but before he left the room Kagome heard him whisper something. Her eyes widened, and opened her mouth, but nothing came out. The words he spoke still echoed threw her mind.

_**Your my little obsession...**_


	11. Hetalia, Canada

Category: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/Canada

* * *

She smiled and laughed as she sat a plate of pancakes down in front of him, "You really should learn how to cook, Matt."

She had started living in Canada about four months ago, and met Matt by accident. It didn't take too long before she met Alfred, and then met the other countries. She was surprised to find someone with the same lifespan as her.

She had been happy when she met them. She could act normal around them, she was surprised when she met Japan, or Kiku as she calls him. He showed he so much respect on what she did in the past. Kagome had just smiled and said 'It was the right thing to do'

She pretty much shocked the other countries by saying that. Most of them wanted her to come visit them or live in their country. She had decided on living in Canada though. When she first met Matt, she couldn't help but smile.

The caring air he had about him, is what drew her to him. He may not have a strong presence to some people but to her he did. His soul glowed with purity.

"I would…but I like Kagome's cooking better." Matt gave a small smile as he put his maple syrup on the pancakes and took a bite.

Blinking Kagome blushed, "You are adorable!" she leaned over giving him a kiss on the cheek. He just made her want to glomp him and keep him all to herself.

"K-Kagome!" Matt yelped, surprised. A blush on his cheek as he dropped his fork, she was something. He didn't know what to make of the Asian smiling at him.

She just laughed and went back to cooking; she was almost living with him. He wasn't complaining though. He loved her company, and she paid attention to what he said.

That was more he could say most people did.

He had been surprised the first time he met her; she latterly fell in his lap. Something he had not expected to happen in his lifetime. She had quickly apologized before she stared at him before asking him what he was.

That had been one of the longest days of his life, but one of the best too. It was the start of his feelings for her.

"Ne, Matt?" Kagome asked breaking him out of is thoughts, as she sat down across from him. She had a look of concern on her face, "Are you alright, I have been trying to get your attention for the last couple minutes."

Matt blinked, "I- I'm fine!" He told her franticly, putting his hands up, "Really fine…just thinking of the past." The last part came out quietly.

"The past, huh?" Kagome said a soft smile on her face. The past was something the both of them thought about too much.

"Yes…"

Kagome leaned over and flicked him on his forehead, "You really shouldn't think so much." She gave a small laughed and took a sit of her drink before hearing the sound of the oven beep.

"Time to put the cake in!" She chirped, jumping out of her seat to the stove.

Matt watched as the woman he started to fall for, cooked. He would tell her someday, but he didn't know if he would any time soon

He liked how things were now.


	12. Hetalia, America

Category: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/America

* * *

"No fair you can't do that!" Alfred yelled, eyes narrowed as he watched the young woman next to him laugh. He threw the game controller down

"How is it not fair?" Kagome laughed, watching as his character on the television die. She loved playing video games with him; it paid off playing all those times with her little brother.

"Girls shouldn't' be that good at games!" He gave her a defiant look, causing Kagome to smile. She knew how much he loved to win.

She smiled, and gestured him to come closer.

Alfred blinked and leaned down but was caught by surprise as Kagome kissed him on the lips before pulling back and giving him a wink, "You look cute when you get all worked up!"

Alfred gave a growl and picked her up and through her over his shoulder, she really needed not to tease him. He always won.

He was a hero after all!

"Let me down! No need to get so mad!" Kagome really didn't mean to tease him so much, but….it was so much fun to do that though.

He didn't come home much, which annoyed her, and when he did come home he either slept, ate food, or played video games.

Alfred found her wondering around, and took her in.

She felt like she was his pet at times, but knew better. She loved her, but didn't show it that much.

Feeling herself placed in a the tub, she yelped when ice cold water came pouring down from the shower head, " JERK!"

Kagome glared at the smirking man standing in front of her, "I told ya I always win!" He laughed, smirk still in place.

Getting an idea into her head Kagome shirked, _'He really should learn to keep his mouth shut_.' Reaching out she yanked on his shirt making him fall forward into the bath. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt all of his weight come crashing down on her.

'_Damn…'_ Kagome thought, groaning as she hit the hard material, _'I really need to think some of my planes…'_

Feeling the weight lift she opened her eyes to see Alfred looking down at her, a small blush on his cheeks and dark eyes.

"Alfred?" Kagome asked, blinking. He was being awful quiet. This wasn't something that happened very often.

"What-" Kagome was cut off by ruff lips on her own, as a hand slid down to her waist. He had never done this before.

Her thoughts left her though, not caring. Just enjoying the warm feel of his lips on her own, she gave a small moan and opened her mouth. His taste mixing with hers as he trust his tongue into her mouth, it was making her body become like liquid fire.

As he let her go to breath, he kissed down her neck, "You really need to learn I win." He whispered giving her a light kiss on her neck before getting up and leaving through the bathroom door a smirk on his face.

Kagome blinked catching her breath, trying to figure out what just happened. When her brain caught up with her again, she growled yelling, "ASSHOLE!"


	13. Hetalia, England

_**x-X-x**_

_**Inuyasha/Hetalia**_

_**Kagome-England**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome laughed as she ran down the hall, a smile on her face as she escaped her lovers' arms once again. She loved when he was in such a good mood. Lately he had been in such a mood he wouldn't even let her kiss him.

"KAGOME!" she heard his yell, making her give a light squeal as she saw him try to corner her. His green eyes held a promise, one that said he would get her back.

She didn't do anything bad….per say. She only wanted to make him in a better mood and what why then to tease him by teasing him till he broke.

Nothing bad right?

At least….she didn't think so.

"It serves your right!" Kagome yelled back, evading him once again, trying to get to her room so she could hide. If she made it there she would be safe.

Nothing like hiding in ones locked room.

She yet out a yelp and was pushed talked and pinned to the ground. She looked up to see his green eyes dark as he looked down at her, his breath coming out short from chasing her.

"Servers me right?" He asked in a calm but cold voice, eyes narrowed as he leaned down an was nose to nose with her.

"Yesssss…" Kagome dragged the word out, trying to yank herself from his grip, "You have been in a downright foul mood lately and ignoring me!"

The man above her frowned, "I have done no such thing, love." Kagome gave him a blank look that she said she didn't believe a word he said.

"Really then…" Kagome put out, glaring at him, "They what has been with you constantly leaving and coming home late?"

She needed to know. Did he find someone he liked better than her, someone who was less….less like her?

Kagome heard him sigh and stand up, he gave her a look before saying, "Follow me." Kagome blinked but said nothing as she followed him to his study.

Why where they here?

Was he going to break up with her?

Her eyes widened at the thought, '_no he couldn't be_!' She hoped to God he wasn't. She loved him and wasn't about to give him up!

Kagome watched as he went to the desk and pull something out. She couldn't see what he pulled out as she stood at the door like a statue.

"Kagome…." He walked towards her before bending down on one knee, "Will you do the honor and marry me?"

Kagome chocked, "…..w-what?" She hadn't expected this, he was proposing! This really wasn't what she thought he was up too.

"Marry me?" He asked again, smile on his lips, "I was busy because France was helping me pick out the right ring…and when I **_WAS_** going to propose."

Kagome looked at him in alarm, "I'm sorry! I thought you were hiding something…or was getting sick of me." She whispered the last part, making her lover eyes harden and move to a stand up position.

"You are worth everything to me…." He sighed, leaning in and embracing her, "I love you, and nothing will change that." He really didn't understand her sometimes. She needed more self esteem.

"You still haven't answered my question, love." He told her breaking the embrace as he held the ring out to her, "Marry me?"

Kagome laughed, tears in her eyes, and kissed him full on the lips, "Of course I'll marry you!" She never thought she would see the day when she got engaged.

Looked like she was wrong.

He put the ring on her, a smile on his face as he kissed her again. Kagome laughed and held him close, "You really can be a pain with all your secrets Arthur!"

Arthur laughed and kissed his fiancé again, he liked his secrets. It is how he caught her attention in the first place!


	14. Hetalia,

Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/England... America/Kagome(Parent/child relationship)

* * *

Kagome frowned hearing yelling, and made her way slowly to the study. Arthur and Alfred had been fighting a lot, she knew that, but she didn't know it was getting this bad. Surely they should have solved the problem by now?

The fighting couldn't keep on going….could it?

Kagome kept quiet as she neared and stayed by the door. They were talking in inside voices till the echoing of Alfred's voice reached her.

"_I want my independence!"_

Kagome's eyes widened, this couldn't be good. His voice was filled with lots of emotions and one she could detect right now was hate. Something she didn't think would happen between the two. They fought, sure, but never to a hate extent.

They were like brothers…father and son even. Arthur raised Alfred since he was young. She came into the picture not that long after Alfred came. She knew they got along. When Alfred was little, he clung to Arthur and followed him around like a lost puppy.

"_You are a part of the British Empire!"_

Kagome paled, she knew she couldn't interrupt them, it could make things worse. She could feel emotions building up in herself already; she had a bad feeling about this fight. This could be the last time she saw Alfred for a long time. This fight was going to end badly, the relationship the three had…it was going to go to ruins.

Tears pricked at her eyes, if this wasn't resolved today, she knew what was going to happen. She knew it with every fiber of her being.

_**War**_

She didn't want it to happen; she loved them both too much. Kagome loved Arthur as a lover…and Alfred as a son. If this happened….she would have to choose a side.

She couldn't…..She wouldn't though.

She loved them both.

"_You belong to me!"_

'_Arthur.'_ Kagome though, closing her eyes. He was being possessive again; he had always been that way. He only had so many people he let close to him and when they were he never was one to let them go.

Kagome belonged to Arthur; she accepted that is how he is. He loved her, and has told her that plenty of times, but Kagome knew she was a possession.

That is just how he saw things.

_"I will be a free nation!"_

Kagome leaned against the wall for support, and slowly lowered to the ground. Why was this happening…she wanted to know this?

Why were the ones she loved always splitting up, or leaving her.

Why!

_"Do you know what you are implying!…__You cannot win a war brat!"_

Kagome chocked back a sob, she knew it. From the beginning of the fight, she knew what was going to happen. Her life was going to turn now, all the fights had led up to this.

Alfred had just said it….and she knew it was going to happen.

War between America and England was going to start soon.

"_YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!"_

She closed her eyes leaning against the wall, it was done. It was happening. Nothing was going to stop it. Kagome heard the room go quiet then the sound of footsteps coming toward the door.

Kagome watched the door swing open and Alfred came marching out, eyes filled with fire and determination.

"Alfred…."Kagome whispered, making the man look down at her. He looked at her with such furry it made her flinch back. His eyes softened seeing her before sighing. He hated making her be in the middle of their fighting.

There was nothing he could do about it.

The two stayed silent for a couple seconds, before Kagome looked at him and asked the one thing on her mind she needed to know, "Why?"

Alfred who looked at her with said eyes, turned away from her giving her his parting words, "It had to be done."

He looked at her giving her a small smile, "I'm sorry."

Kagome said nothing as she sat there watching his retreating form as tears fell from her eyes. The sounds of breaking glass came from inside the study along with what sounded like faint sobbing.

War was begging and there was no stop to it.

_**The revolution was starting.**_


	15. Hetalia, France

Crossover: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/France

* * *

Kagome stifled a moan that wanted to escape her mouth, but kept it in. She didn't want to show him the satisfaction on what he was doing to her.

"Ah, my little chaton, no need to hold back." He grinned as he big down on her neck as he pressed her harder into the wall so she could feel every inch of him.

"I'm not your anything, France." Kagome glared at him, trying to get free from his grip, but he was having none of that. He had yet to have any fun with her yet.

Kagome glared intensified, "Let. Me. Go" She wanted nothing to do with the damn womanizer, he could find another play toy, one preferable not!

France gave her a small smirk, lust filled eyes looking into her own, "Why would I do such a thing." He really couldn't understand the girl, she clearly wanted it. Why make him stop, when her body clearly said yes?

"I don't want to be a t-" He cut her off with his mouth slanting over her own. His hands hitching her leg over his thigh as he pressed her harder into the wall.

"Calm Chaton, calm." France chuckled, breaking away from the kiss. He knew she would be reluctant but really couldn't she just give into her desires just this once. He had been trying to corner her for months, but to no avail. Today was the first day he had the opportunity to do so.

He smirked when his hands found their way under her shirt and trailer up her stomach till he reached the edge of her bra. He gave her a smirk as he moved the material out of the way and leaned down gently bit down on her nipple making Kagome give out a small yelp, "See what happens when you don't agree?"

Kagome glared at him, but moaned when he took her breast into his mouth and sucked, she looked at him through half livid eyes, "You…are …..a….bastard."

"Ma, now you know you want it." He told her letting her go, eyes filled with lust as looked into her narrowed eyes, "Come now say it….."

Kagome glared, she really was starting to hate this man. He had been after her since she first showed up, and hasn't stopped once.

He was something else; he made her feel things she hadn't in a long time. Things she wished she wouldn't feel again.

"Ka-Go-Me….say it." He breathed, moving so his hot breath was on her neck and making her shiver. She bit her lip, he really was a downright bastard.

"I…." Kagome started, feeling his hand on her thigh tighten, "I….want….you….." She took a breath looking him in the eye, "I want you to fuck me!"

France smirked leaning in their noses almost touching, "As my lady wishes."


	16. Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen

Anime/Manga: Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha

Pairing: Kagome/ Ryoma

song- Permanent Monday by Jordin Sparks

* * *

Kagome ran threw the streets of Tokyo, trying to make it on time. She was running late, and she didn't under any circumstances want to miss seeing him off. She pushed herself to run faster. She just had to make it...if she didn't she would never forgive herself.

Out of all the days she had to run late, she had to run late today. The day he was going back to America, she had to be held up. She had to tell him before he left, she just had to.

She didn't know the next time she would see him, and if she didn't tell him now...she didn't think she ever would.

**It had to be today!**

_Falling leaves like a blanket at my feet  
There's a canopy of stars and I just miss you like crazy  
Suddenly the world's too big and the hours move too slow  
And I just wish that you were holding me near_

She took a deep breath as she came to a stop in-front of the airport, maybe she could make it..just maybe. She hurriedly ran threw the crowds making her way to the gate she knew he would be boarding. He had told her when he was leaving, and where. Well, she had to more like ask him.

As she came to the gate she slowed down and smiled when she saw him still there and talking to his tennis team.

"Cat eyes!" she called out, she caught the attention of the whole team. She kept her smile on her face as she waved. She could feel the curious glances from his team as she walked over to him.

"Kagome" Ryoma said, "Your late" Kagome held back a flinched, but she gave a small laugh. A blush covered her cheeks, as she looked up at him.

"Gomen...my buchou wouldn't let me out..." She smiled at him in apology, " And traffic jams were bad" She wasn't going to tell him, that the traffic was stopped cause of an accident down town, and she had to run all the way here.

"Mada mada dane" he muttered as he glanced at the clock, "Its time for me to go..you barley made it"

Kagome laughed nervously, "I still made it right?"

"Haaai" Ryoma started to make his way to the boarding gate, "Arigato" he muttered softly.

"Wait!" Kagome called, "I have something to give ya cat eyes!" Ryoma looked at her curiously as she ran up to him.

_Seven days, it feels like a year  
You whisper through the line, you know I miss you like crazy  
So baby can you steal a plane, a boat, the fastest train?  
You know it just don't feel the same when you're gone_

"What is it?" he asked, waiting for her to give him it, he held out his had. Kagome could feel the heat build up on her cheeks, she also could feel the stairs of Ryoma's team on her.

"ne , Close your eyes." he sighed in frustration, but did so anyway. Taking a deep breath Kagome stepped closer to him, and placed her lips on his. She could here a wolf whistle and gasps in the background.

When she pulled away she saw Ryoma's widened eyes, she blushed and whispered softly, "Come back soon, and be safe..okay."

He pulled his cap down, as smirk on his face understanding her hidden message saying, "Hai" and left Kagome so he could board his plane.

_'Cause every time you go away the sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a permanent Monday  
Take me back into your arms and don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore, I'm home, I'm home_

Behind her Kagome could still feel the questioning looks, she turned around and faced them and came face to face with all his team-mates.

"a-ano...can help you with something?" Kagome asked nervously, backing up slightly. She really wanted to run now. All of them looking at her that way, was making her nervous, and a little cheeped out.

"Saa, what is your relationship with Echizen?" A brown haired boy asked, his blue eyes boaring into her own blue.

Kagome blushed, a smile on her lips, " I love him." She stated bluntly, which earned gasps form a couple of the team members, and others to blush slightly.

"Nya! You say it so confidently!" A bouncy red-head exclaimed, coming up beside her and looking at her as if testing her.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kagome shot back, eyes narrowed, was he trying to mess with her, and make her take her words back.

"hmm your Kagome Higarashi, from Rikkai Dai..." A boy popped up beside her, with a note book making her almost jump.

"Hai...that is me" She stated, blinking, "Is that of importance to you?"

She was ignored as the red head, and a spiky haired boy scrambled over to him, "Nya! Is there something special about her?"

"Who is she senpai?" the spiky haired boy asked.

The one with the note book pushed his glasses up, and flipped a page of his book, "Kagome Higarashi Blood type: AB, Wieght: 100lbs, Height: 4'9 Birthday: Febuary 14th. School-Rikkai Dai middle school. Freshmen. She is known as Phantom on the tennis world for her special move Phantom's return, and is the fukubuchou of the girls team at Rikkai Dai, even though she is a freshmen. She is said to be on par in tennis skills as Seiichi Yukimura, Rikkai Dai Boys tennis team buchou."

She felt all eyes on her, and blushed again, "an-ano.." She backed away slightly as she felt the spiky haired boy and red-head look her up and down as if examining her.

_I won't sleep until you're finally next to me  
Can't wait to breathe you in, don't wanna waste my time dreaming  
I just wanna treat your name like a whisper on my skin  
And never have to say goodbye again_

"ano, can I go now?" Kagome asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"saa, hai go ahead," The smiley brown haired boy said. Kagome bowed and left as fast as she could, she could hear a couple shots of 'wait! I still have some questions!' but she didn't look back and continued to run out of the airport.

When Kagome finally made it home she sighed in relief and fell on her bed, "I said it." she muttered to herself, looking up at the ceiling. A smile broke out on her face.

"You better be back soon Ryoma, you still have to tell me your answer" she murmured, closing her eyes. She had given Ryoma a secret message when she told him to 'have a safe trip and come back soon' he understood what she meant.

When she kissed him, he got the message load and clear, 'I love you' is what she said. And she hoped she got an answer to her confession soon, cause it was going to drive her crazy not knowing. She loved him, and she hoped he felt the same.

_Cause every time you go away the sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a permanent Monday  
Take me back into your arms and don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore, I'm home  
'Cause when I feel you right here close to me  
Everything is where it's supposed to be, baby_

Felling something buzz in her pocket she picked it up, and looked at it. It said 'one new message' She clicked a few buttons before the message popped up.

She laid up, her eyes wide and smile on her face seeing the message. There on the phone, was a message from Ryoma, and it read:

_**Phantom,**_

_**I love you too**_

_**-love**_

_**Cat eyes.**_

Kagome laid back on the bed, and smiled. She flipped the texting board open and started to reply, she was happy. She loved him, and he love her.

Clicking send, she snapped her phone shut and closed her eyes falling asleep with a smile on her face.

_Every time you go away the sunshine starts to fade  
Frozen by the hands of time into a permanent Monday  
Take me back into your arms and don't ever let me go  
'Cause when I see you walk through that door  
I'm not lost anymore, I'm home, I'm home, yes I am  
And I miss you like crazy_

One a plane Ryoma flipped open his buzzing phone, and he smirked. Yes Kagome was his. He couldn't wait to go back to Japan, he was going to make her pay for suprise kissing him in front of his senpai. He had a gleam in his eye.

Looking back at the text she sent he read it again, "And you do the same to me" He shut the phone the text message still on the screen as he laid in ton the stand in-front of him.

He was going to hurry and win the U.S Open so he could return to her. He closed his eyes, falling into sleep, thinking of a blue eyed girl.

On the stand his phone still flashed the message:

_**You make me crazy cat eyes**_


	17. Prince of Tennis, Seiichi Yukimura

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: Prince of tennis/Inuyasha

Song- Skillet- Say Goodbye

* * *

Darkened blue eyes staired up at the dark sky, as snow fell down from the heavens. Her black hair was fanned out around her mixing with the white fluff that was snow. She laid there on her back, emotionless, not caring her body was freezing.

Right now, all she wanted was to disappear, she she wouldn't have to feel this way. It hurt to much, all the emotions that were surfacing again. Hurt, anger, sadness, and confusion. It was to much...she wanted to forget it all...

_**Forget.**_

_Things are changing  
It seems strange and  
I need to figure this out  
You've got your life  
I got mine_

_But you're all I cared about_

She smiled sadly as she remembered all the times together, when they were little they were so inseparable...but now it seemed like they were on different planets.

So far away.

How she wished they could go back to those moments...the moments that was so easy. They could just be around each other to be happy.

Now a days it hurt so much to be around him, every time she saw him..he was with **her**...the girl that she wished she was...the girl..who was her sister.

_**Her twin.**_

_Yesterday we were laughing  
Today I'm left here asking  
Where has all the time gone now  
I'm left alone somehow  
Growing up and getting older  
I don't want to believe it's over_

She should of guessed this would of happened, everyone did love Kikyo more then her...or so it seemed. To her she was always the shadow, that everyone would step on so they could get to the sun.

And Kikyo was that sun.

A bitter look crossed her face, as tears fell down her cheeks. Was it always going to end this way, with her here crying alone. And the two of them happy, and smiling as they look at each-other with so much love.

She may look like Kikyo, but they acted different. From what **he** told her, she was more like snow, cold and beautiful, while Kikyo was like water, calming and always there. When he told her this, she could see the signs, he was in-love with her...while she was in-love with him.

And the day he told her that he was in-love with her sister, her heart own heart broke. She also wished she could make Kikyo disappear, and never return. How if it wasn't for her, she would be the one he was in-love with.

_'I guess I really am cold..' _Kagome thought, as she continued to watch the snow fall. It was Christmas, and no one noticed she was missing. They had Kikyo so they were all content, that is probably why. The sound of something buzzing went threw the air, but she ignored it and continued to watch the sky, as she continued in her thoughts.

_Don't say goodbye  
Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I  
And although we knew  
This time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

Sighing Kagome sat up, she was covered in snow. It was mid-day if Kagome guessed correctly, but she didn't really care. Standing up she made her way home, they were having guests over, and they probably all arrived by now.

It took only a couple of minutes before she reached the house, and from outside she could hear the sound of laughter. Taking a deep breath she opened the door, she would most likely give a quick greeting before retreating to her room She really didn't want to be around the 'happy couple'.

As she was about to approach the group, she saw **him** lean over and kiss Kikyo on the lips. There were a couple of wolf whistles, and the others were laughing. She sighed, eyes dark, and turned heal and headed in the opposite direction. It hurt. It felt as if someone had crushed her heart and tore it in little pieces. Her bangs covered her eyes as she walked up the stairs to go to her room. She could feel the tears already falling down her cheeks. She didn't want them to see her. Heading up the stairs she felt her arm brush an-others.

Indigo met sky blue.

His eyes widened, and watched her as she hurried past him and closed her door softly. He had never seen her cry before..never. At school she was always having a bored or emotionless look on her face, hence how she got her nickname, 'Ice Princess of Rikkai Dai'.

_Do you remember  
In December  
How we swore we'd never change  
Even though you're leaving  
That our feelings  
Would always stay the same  
I wish we could be laughing_

Kagome leaned against the door, tears still falling from her eyes. Why did she have to be the one to have her heart broken. Why couldn't he love her..._**why?**_

Someone knocking on her door, made her jump and stuttered, "h-hai?"

Her eyes widened, and stood up to opened the door, "Y-yukimura?" On the other side of the door stood, 'the child of God'and he was looking at her with worried eyes, which confused her. Sure, she had talked to him on some occasions, when she was meeting up with **him. **Other than that they didn't talk a whole bunch.

"Kagome-chan...are you alright?" Yukimura asked, as he saw her turn her back to him, and shake her head yes. He could tell she was wanting him to leave, but he didn't want to. Yukimura knew that she wasn't alright. Something was definitely wrong.

Sighing Yukimura opened the door fully and walked in, and closed the door behind him.

"Ne, Kagome-chan...where were you this whole time...no one seemed to know" He gently touched her shoulder, making her jump at the contact. His eyes softened, and his the smile that usally was on his face was missing, and in a frown.

Kagome turned her tear-filled eyes to Yukimura, shocked, "You noticed I was gone?" She was rather surprised, she didn't think anyone would notice. They didn't notice the other times she had gone missing, so why did someone notice now?

Yukimura's looked at her in confusion, no liking how she said that, "Hai, I called you earlier, trying to see where you were. Kikyo said to leave you alone...that you liked to not be around other people, hence why you don't hang around with people."

Kagome looked the other way, eyes dropping to the ground and whispered softly, "but...I don't like being alone..."She didn't know she said it load enough for Yukimura to hear.

Yukimura looked at her, his eyes were soft as he continued to watch the girl in front of him cry, and hurt. He went behind her and encircled his arms around her shoulders as he laid is chin on the top of her head, and embraced her.

Kagome stiffened, felling someone hugging her from behind, she was surprised yes, but the feeling..it wasn't unwelcomed...it felt..nice. Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into Yukimura.

"Are you lonely Kagome?" Yukimura asked softly, he tightened his hold on her slightly when he felt her stiffen at the question.

_Instead I'm standing here asking  
Do we have to end this now  
Can we make it last somehow  
We both know what we've gotta say, not today  
Cause I don't wanna leave this way  
_

"Lonely?" Kagome echoed, repeating the words he said. Was she lonely? She didn't know...she was used to being alone...

"Are you?" He asked again, wanting to get the answer from her. He usually wasn't this determined to get it from someone...but with her...he wanted to. Yukimura didn't want this girl in front of him to be lonely, he admired her.

No...He loved her...

Yes..He **loved** her...this girl who never asked anything from anymore, and always was by herself. He had been watching her for awhile now. But she didn't know this little fact. He was how she looked at his team-mate..he knew she was in-love with him.

But Bunta was in-love with her twin, and that hurt her...it hurt her greatly. And Yukimura saw that every time she saw Kikyo with him, she looked liked like she was going to cry.

Kagome's body started to shake as she started to cry again, she shook her head yes, "I am lonely.." Yukimura's eyes softened, he just held her closer.

"Why, did he have to love her!" Kagome cried as she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, and cried into his chest.

Yukimura stroked her hair, "He loves her, because he loves her...No one decides who they fall in-love with... " He continued to sooth her, "I should know...i fell in-love with you." The last part was whispered so softly if Kagome wasn't clinging to him, she wouldn't have heard him.

_And if it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were  
Happy like we were  
_

Kagome's head shot up, and looked at him with wide eyes, but he avoided her eyes, "Y-you what?" she must have heard him wrong, cause she thought she heard him say he loved her..and that wasn't possible.

Sighing Yukimura leaned down so his nose was touching hers, "I said I was inlove with you." Seeing her mouth open and shut in close in shock, he kept his self from chuckling at how cute she looked.

"But you can't love me..."She said, clearly denying the fact. When she said this Yukimura sighed, and pushed her so she fell on the bed.

He hovered over her, pinning her to the bed, and whispered in her ear, "I can't love you...and why is that...?"

"J-just because!" Kagome stuttered, blush on her cheeks as she felt his hot breath on her neck, she was about to continure but felt a pair of warm lips cover her own. She stood their in shock, but before long her eyes closed.

Pulling back Yukimura gave a smirk, "Saa, can't love me...i say that you will." he gave her a quick kiss on the lips again.

Kagome looked up at him, eyes shinning with emotions. She didn't know what would happen between them..but just maybe...

Just maybe she could love him too.

She closed her eyes as she felt him embrace her. She could get over him...she would get over her first love. The self proclaimed tensai, Bunta...and maybe she could love someone who loves her back.

_Yesterday we were laughing (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're gonna say goodbye)  
And although we knew this time would come for me and you  
Don't say anything tonight  
If you're gonna say goodbye_

…_**..Bunta...**_

She leaned into Yukimura's embrace, keeping her eyes closed as she started to slip into the darkness called sleep.

_**..Goodbye...**_

…_**...Goodbye...**_


	18. Prince of Tennis, Kunimitsu Tezuka

Prince of Tennis/Inuyasha

Kagome/Tezuka

Rating: M... LEMON! LEMON! WARNING! WARNING!

* * *

**Love Between Captains**

Kagome sat down at the table, she didn't know how she ended up here, but she did...in Kunimitsu Tezuka's room. She had been practicing lat after school, and it started to rain, she was running home when she literally ran into Tezuka, and ended up in a big puddle soaking wet. Tezuka offered her to come to his house to clean up, since it was close by: not even a block away. Kagome agreed, because she didn't feel like walking home sopping wet and in muddy clothes.

"Tezuka, I'm going to use your bathroom to change." Kagome called, and went into it to the bathroom so she could change out of her wet clothes.

The boys' tennis captain nodded, giving his consent to use his bathroom before she left his room with a set of dry clothes and a towel.

Once she had closed the bathroom door behind her, Kagome sighed before she started to slip out of her wet clothes. Thinking back, she couldn't really believe that so much has happened since Naraku's defeat.

After coming home for good and taking up residence with Sesshomaru, Kagome took up tennis again while attending a new school; Seigaku. Soon after joining the girls' Tennis club, her Senpai who was also her captain noticed her skill and appointed her as the new Captain before she transferred schools overseas.

It was a huge shock to her because she never really believed that her tennis skills were that great since she hadn't really played for a couple of years. But it happened and with her vice captain's help, she was able to settle into the roll of Buchou for the girls' tennis club. Through her time as a captain, she was able to meet the boys' Tennis regulars along with their captain, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

A smile crossed her face, after awhile of her being captain, the girls started becoming stronger, so when she thought them strong enough she went to coach Ryuzaki she asked if the girls could start practicing with the guys. At first she was reluctant but Kagome had told her to come and watch one of their practices than make a decision, and she did. The girls would now be practicing with the guys. Kagome could still remember their shocked faces when Ryuzaki told them they would be practicing with them.

Kagome giggled at the memory of all the guys' faces, especially their freshman regular when he noticed that Coach Ryuzaki's granddaughter was a candidate for being a regular for the girls' team. They were most especially surprised when they had played them. The girls were practically on par with the guys in skill and speed with their cunning to make up for her strength.

Coach Ryuzaki was thoroughly impressed to see so much progress being made among the girls, including her own granddaughter if Kagome said that she was a candidate to become a regular for the girls' team. The proof was given when they had Sakuno and Ryoma go against each other with Sakuno almost winning.

Picking up her wet clothes and towel she walked out back into Tezuka's room. Picking up her wet clothes and towel she walked out back into Tezuka's room. As she walked in the room, she saw that Tezuka was about to put on a draw T-shirt and noticed that he had froze, like he was waiting for her reaction.

Unlike most girls, Kagome didn't see what the problem was. She had seen plenty of men without their shirts and didn't see why girls found it so embarrassing to see a boy half naked when it's no different from when guys just have on swim trunks.

And although she had seen plenty of guys with mouthwatering builds, Kagome had to admit that Tezuka's was VERY nice. Hard, lean muscle rippled just beneath smooth, unblemished skin. Tezuka also didn't have his glasses on… although; she did find him more attractive with them on.

Kagome shook herself out of her thoughts and turned around to give his some privacy, "Umm, sorry I didn't know you were changing..umm." It felt a little awkward now, she and Tezuka got along fine, but when She confessed her feelings for him...well things changed...drastically.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagome sat outside of the changing rooms, she had asked Tezuka to meet her after practice so she could talk to him. She felt really nervous...she hadn't planed to fall for another person...and she didn't want to feel rejection again, with Inuyasha it was enough. She didn't want it to happen again, Kagome didn't know how much more hurt she could take._

_Kagome stood up strait when the club room doors opened, and out walked Tezuka._

_When he asked her what she wanted to talk to him about, she asked him if they could talk somewhere in private with him leading her to the classroom where he, Oishi, and Coach Ryuzaki usually occupied to talk about the club activities. Once he had shut the door behind him, he asked once again what she wanted to tell him._

_The atmosphere was thick and tense as Kagome tried to gather her courage. After taking a deep breath while still trying to keep herself from shaking, she confessed to him, "Tezuka… I… like you. I really, really like you." Kagome knew that her face was red from embarrassment but she kept her head down, unsure of what he would say as her bangs covered her eyes._

_After a while of silence, Kagome started to believe that him not saying anything was his rejection to her. At this, her heart started to ache as tears started to well up in her eyes. Her hands clenched the handle of her book bag as she apologized to him, saying mostly to herself that telling him how she felt was a mistake before she quickly made her way out of the room to head home._

_But if she had looked back, she would have seen a confused, but shocked Tezuka._

_**Flashback End**_

"You can turn around now." Tezuka's voice cut into her thoughts, making her jump a little.

Turning around Kagome tried avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry to barge in on you...and sorry about having to deal with me too." Her voice was even, but her eyes said she wanted to get out of the room.

Tezuka heard the undertone in her voice and knew that she was still upset about what happened between them a couple of weeks ago.

Before the incident, he was surprised that the girls' tennis previous captain had chosen Kagome to be the new captain, despite that she was a new addition to the team. And after Ryuzaki had informed that the girls' team would be practicing with them, he was pretty surprised, especially after witnessing the huge improvement they had undergone after their previous captain had transferred to Okinawa.

He remembered the first time he saw her play a game. He was memorized by her movements, they were so fluid, and she didn't seem like she was trying a whole lot until she was put against a regular that is. When she played Eiji, she overpowered him, and outsmarted him, by her style of play, he latter figured out she had several types of playing styles. And when he finally played against her, she held her own, and tried to push him back. When he played her, it was thrilling, he wanted to keep playing her, over and over again, because she always had a trick up her sleeve. Even though she lost, they were close on strength, and he admired how strong she had gotten in such a little time.

Every afternoon when her girls and his guys practiced together, her ideas on how to improve everyone's skill even impressed Inui… although, much to his relief, she was really against Inui's method of giving everyone his "Inui Juice" because she felt that it would destroy the linen in not only the boys' stomachs but also the girls'.

Tezuka enjoyed their conversations together in doing what they could to make their teams the best in the district. Her voice and her laughs were like music to his ears, and her caring but firm nature was refreshing. Not to mention… in his eyes, she was very beautiful with deep blue eyes, a toned yet feminine physique, and an even more beautiful smile… he liked spending time with her. A lot of the other girls in the school, were either fan girls or weren't interested in know him, the real him, and not just the tennis captain.

Everything had changed when she asked him to wait for her after practice, he had no idea she was going to confess to him. When she confessed he was shocked and speechless, and before he could give her a real answer she ran away, feeling like she was rejected, and they hadn't been talking as much as before. Sure they talked normal at practice but other than that, Kagome tried to avoid him, and he couldn't blame her.

Tezuka looked over at Kagome who's eyes were downcast at the floor, he felt his heart swell in pain, when he saw her eyes, they had hurt, rejection, and pain. He didn't like those feelings in her eyes, he rather see her smile and laughing, or just having a peaceful look on her face than anything.

With a silent sigh, he spoke, "Come on. Let's go to the living room and I'll make us some tea." Walking up to her, he lead her to the living area after taking her wet clothes and towel to the laundry to get them dry with his soaked clothes. Allowing Kagome to take a seat, he then headed to the kitchen to brew some tea for them.

That's when he noticed the note his grandfather left on the fridge, saying that he would be at an old friend's house visiting before coming back until late afternoon. Looking outside to see that it was still pouring, Tezuka figured that it would take longer for his grandfather to come home.

As he lit the water boil, he went back to the living area where Kagome was sitting and excused himself to turn the TV on to see the weather report. When he was about to hear how long the rain was going to last, his phone rang.

_'Probably Ojí-san…'_ he thought before going to the entrance hall to pick the phone up.

"Hello?" Tezuka answered the phone.

"Ahh, Kunimitsu..I was calling to tell you I wouldn't be able to make it home till tomorrow...the storm is really bad, and the power has been going out everywhere, so if you need any thing you know where it is."

"Hai, I do, everything will be fine over here." Tezuka confirmed.

"That's good to hear, just say inside. Well then, I will leave you alone for the night, and see you tomorrow after noon."

"Ahh." Tezuka hung up after bidding his grandfather goodbye, and headed back to where Kagome was.

Kagome looked to him curiously before Tezuka spoke, "That was my grandfather. He said that he won't be home until tomorrow afternoon." Taking a seat, he looked to the TV and saw that he missed the report and asked, "What did they say about the weather?"

"The storm's pretty bad and there's a chance that it will last until sometime in the morning; maybe close to noon at the latest. Because there's also a flood watch, school will be canceled till further notice." A part of Kagome couldn't believe her luck and felt that Kami was doing this because he enjoyed her internal suffering.

She really didn't want to stay but she knew that Tezuka won't let her leave because he didn't want her to get sick. Seeing him nod from the corner of her eye, Kagome stood with him before asking, "Can I use your phone, real quick? I need to call my brother to tell him I won't be able to make it home."

"Go on ahead. Phone's in the entrance hall." He answered as he went to the kitchen to turn the stove off and finish making the tea. From the kitchen, he could hear Kagome speak to her brother…

"Aniki...yeah...I am staying with someone from the tennis club, the storm should be over and by tomorrow...we might not even have school because how bad it is..."

"No, it's fine, you don't need to worry...thanks...I will...I Will...Aniki!"

Kagome sighed, "Yes I understand...goodnight...I love you too..."

Hanging up, she went back to the living room.

Hanging up, she went back to the living room. When she sat back down, Tezuka came with the tea, setting a cup in front of her before pouring her some. She thanked him before taking a sip, her legs drawn to her chest; a habit of hers whenever it was raining and she wanted to keep a little warm.

Pouring himself a cup, Tezuka sat down and took a sip himself before asking, "What did your brother say?"

"He said that it was okay that I stay over- as long as I found shelter with someone I know, then he's fine. And he said that he'd see me when I'm able to come home." Kagome cheeks were dusted with blush, she knew. But really, there's no need to tell him what Sesshoumaru said over the phone.

"_Aniki...yeah...I am staying with someone form the tennis club the storm should be over by tomorrow...we might not even have school because how bad it is..." Kagome spoke, as she sighed. _

"_I can scene your not telling this Sesshomaru everything...are you staying with that boy that rejected you...do you want this Sesshomaru to pick you up?" Sesshoumaru stated, knowing Kagome was holding back on where she was._

"_No, it's fine, you don't need to worry..." Kagome replied, not really wanting her brother to go through the trouble when the storm was so bad._

"_If you need anything just call."_

"_Thanks." She said with a soft smile._

"_And if he tries anything you don't want you better call." She heard him tell her with an edge in his voice that meant he wanted no argument._

"_I will"_

"_And call me tomorrow when you wake up."_

"_I Will" Kagome's brow twitched at how much of a worrywart the demon could be at times._

"_And if anything does happen, just don't get pregnant."_

"_Aniki!" Kagome said shocked that Sesshoumaru said such a think, not to mention she could almost hear the smirk on his voice._

"_I'm just saying..." came his light answer in just saying that things do tend to happen._

"_I understand." Came from Kagome with a sigh, feeling like she'd die of embarrassment and was glad that Tezuka couldn't hear her brother._

"_Good Night little sister."_

"_Good Night...I Love you."_

" _As do I, little sister, as do I."_

Kagome mentally snorted as she took another sip of her tea, thinking of how to kick Sesshoumaru's ass once she's able to go home. Unknown to her, Tezuka was watching her actions. Really, there was no way anything was gonna happen between her and Tezuka, especially when he felt nothing for her…

Tezuka had a feeling that Kagome's brother said something embarrassing to her about staying over. Pushing that aside, Tezuka couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the silence between them with the nly other noise being the TV as it went on about the weather before going on to local news.

_'I have to talk to her about what happened… there's no other way around it…'_ Tezuka thought, setting his tea cup down and turning to Kagome who was staring off at nothing.

"Kagome..." Tezuka said getting her attention, " I was hoping we could talk about what happened a few weeks ago..."'

Kagome sat her tea cup down, " There is nothing left to talk about...I-I think I got the message perfectly clear." She stood up, ready to bolt out of the room, but Tezuka stood up and grabbed her hand. The quick motion, made Kagome fall back wards onto Tezuka and ending up making him fall over too. Kagome was now laying on top of Tezuka, back on his chest, while his back was on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome tried to get up, but Tezuka rapped his arm around her shoulders holding her in place.

"It's fine...but we do need to talk...you got the wrong idea when you confessed..." He started, trying to find the best way to describe his feelings, since he wasn't the best at doing that, " I was so shocked when you confessed, I... I didn't know what to say...I really like you...no...I love you, and when you confessed I was happy...for you to actually love me...I almost though I was dreaming, that is until you ran away...I didn't know how to confront you after that...you kept on avoiding me to...talking to me as little as possible...So please forgive me...I really do love you Kagome..."

Tezuka waited for Kagome to answer, he let go of her shoulders, and when he did Kagome flipped around and looked at him, she was sitting on him, and looking down at him with tear filled eyes.

"Why! If you love me you should of ran after me! I decided to try to get over you, then you come back and tell me you love me! Why!" She cried, hitting his chest, tears falling onto his face...

"Why couldn't you of told me sooner..."she whispered, calming down.

"I was scared.."Tezuka said, "But I'm not anymore." He lifted himself up some off the floor, and put his hand behind her neck, and brought her head down until their lips met.

Kagome returned his kiss fully, wrapping her arms around his neck as he brought her closer to him. Tezuka licked her bottom lip before nibbling it to try and coax her mouth open. When she did, he slipped his tongue in making the kiss deeper and drawing a moan from the girl in his arms.

Kagome pulled back for breath, leaning into his cheast, she could feel his breath on her ear and a shiver ran up her spine.

He kissed her neck, Kagome was suddenly very aware where his hands were trailing up her body. One released its hold on her waist and was drawn slowly across her stomach where it started to trace teasing circles around her belly button. The other hand moved up at a snail's pave, as his hand ran over her collarbone and her neck. Gently moving some of her dark hair so her neck was exposed, he planted brief soft kisses accompanied with a sigh.

The feel of his gentle hands and his soft lips on her felt exquisite as he leaned her back a bit to kiss and nip her neck. His hands then slipped under her shirt, feeling her curves before moving to her bra-clad breasting, kneading them through the fabric enticing another moan from her while making her arch her back as she combed her fingers through his soft hair.

Tezuka never thought this would happen… never in his wildest dreams.

Her skin was so much softer than he imagined and tasted so delicious. Glancing up to see her face, he had to hold back a moan from the look of ecstasy she had on her face as heat started to gather in his groin. Tezuka may have told her verbally how he felt but he was going to show Kagome just how much she meant to him before the morning came.

Lifting his lips off her neck, Tezuka lifted her shirt before kissing the skin that wasn't covered by her lacy baby blue bra as his hands lowered to grope her rear, grinding against her. He moved his lips over her throat, and then captured her lips in a heated kiss, and grinding against Kagome making her moan into the kiss.

Kagome moaned at the feeling and lifted her hips to meet Tezuka's and ground against the bulge which had already formed. Grinning into their kiss she slipped a hand over the bulge releasing a groan from Tezuka, as he ended the kiss. He kissed her on neck, before flipping her over so she was on the bottom.

Kagome leaned up and puled Tezuka's shirt off him, leaving him shirtless to the open air, " Now it's..fair," She pulled him in roughly for another kiss, nibbling on his lover lip demanding an entrance as their tongues crashed together.

From outside, thunder roared before the electricity went out with a zapping noise that drew their attention to see everything go dark. Tezuka looked down at Kagome to see her eyes were wide, making her look adorable despite that her chest was only covered with her bra. When she looked to him, he chuckled before leaning down to her ear and suggested, "Why don't you move to my room while I get out a couple of candles… ne?" he nuzzled her neck, gaining a giggle from her.

As Kagome began to sit up, she agreed before whispering in his ear, "Don't take too long." She nipped his earlobe, gaining a hiss from him before standing to make her way to his room. But not before grinning at the bulge in his pants.

When Kagome made it to his room she layed on his bed and made herself conferable. She listened to the sound of the pouring rain, and the thunder outside of the window. When she heard the faint sound of footsteps she opened her eyes, and say Tezuka come into the room with a couple candles. He sat one candle on his dresser, while the other went on his nightstand next to his bed.

Once Tezuka had the candles lit, he turned to where Kagome laid, the candlelight setting a soft glow to her skin and making her eyes look like burning pools of sapphire. He then watched her crawl to the edge of the bed, grabbing the waistband of his shorts and started to tug at them as she nuzzled and licked the muscles on his stomach.

His breath shuddered, feeling Kagome's tongue tease his bellybutton before feeling her slid off his shorts, leaving him on his boxer briefs. He then groaned once more when he felt her hand rub his groin through the fabric.

Kagome's fingers traced the rims of his shorts and, and slid them off, enjoying the torment she was putting him through, She did the same thing with his underwear. Kissing her way down his stomach, she enveloped him, the warmth of her mouth making him moan, and grab her hair, bringing her closer. Kagome slowly started to move up and down, one hand to get what couldn't fit in her mouth, while the other massaged his balls.

Not able to take the torment much longer, Tezuka pulled her mouth off of his member before pushing her back on the mattress and straddled her waist, noticing that she was now the only one who still had her undergarments on. Feeling predatorily, Tezuka grinned lustfully unclasping Kagome's bra from the front and slid the cups off before suckling and licking one of her nipples as her kneaded its neglected sister, gaining a mewling sound from her.

As he switched his mouth to her other nipple, Kagome felt his free hand slide down her back before slipping into her panties, searching for her core where he slipped in a finger. He started pumping his finger into her, making Kagome arch into him moaning, and asking for more. Tezuka slipped another finger in, then another, and started making a rhythm, until Kagome screamed his name in release.

Panting Kagome laid there, but didn't get long before he panties were slipped off, and Tezuka spread her legs apart, and ran his tongue against her moist folds, making Kagome throw her head to the side and grip the blankets on the bed. He let his tongue slide between her folds, tasking her. Bucking her hips Kagome made his tongue go in deeper making her whimper, wanting more.

"Please...Tezuka..."Kagome panted, throwing her head back in a long moan.

Her removed his tongue form her and moved up her body till he was straddling her, "Tell me what you want..." He whispered into her ear, eyes darkened with lust.

"Tezuka...i want you.." She panted arching up.

"Then call my name.."

"Te...Kunimitsu!" Kagome moaned when he ground into her.

Tezuka groaned as he felt her wet folds touch the head of his member before rubbing his length against her said folds, asking, "How do you want me, Kagome? Tell me what you want me to do…" hearing her beg for him was an experience that he wanted to go through over and over, much more than wanting to play tennis with her. And seeing Kagome writhe beneath him, looking at him with lust in her eyes as she rubbed her core against his length, panting… gods, it was making him harder to the point where his manhood was pulsing.

Whimpering with need and almost to the point of shedding tears, Kagome begged, "Kunimitsu… please, I want you inside me. I want you to slide it in!" To emphasis what she wanted, Kagome ground her hips against his length.

Grinning lustfully, Tezuka spread her legs a little more and rested her knees over his arms before guiding his member to her virginal opening, sliding it in.

He moaned at how tight she felt while her walls clenched around him, wanting to bring him in deeper while trying to squeeze him out. He gave a soft apology before he gave a trust in her, breaking through her virginity. Kagome held back a scream, as he did so, Tezuka seeing she was in pain didn't move until she adjusted to him.

After a few minutes the pain had went down, and Kagome moved her hips signalling him to move. Tezuka understanding what she wanted pulled back and trust back into her, both moaning at the feeling. They felt complete, and couldn't get enough of one another. He continued to thrust into her, his think long thrust making Kagome yell for more.

Kagome bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, pinching her nipples to increase her pleasure before begging Tezuka to thrust her harder. When he complied, she cried out louder than before as he hit her sweet spot over and over again making her beg for more. The sensations she was feeling as Tezuka continued to thrust inside her was so much that she couldn't really do anything but continue to feel.

Tezuka then pulled out of her before she could reach completion, making her whimper at the loss of him inside her. Flipping her over onto her stomach, he lifted her hips up as she raised her self onto her hands and knees before quickly sliding back into her. Her hands griped the sheets, and she arched her back, begging he for more. With each trust it brought Kagome closer and closer to the edge.

Not once disturbing the rhythm of his thrusts, Tezuka leaned over his lover nipping and suckling the back of her neck as he brought one hand knead her breast and bringing the other to where they were joined while rubbing the bundle of nerves between her legs. He could feel her walls clenching tightly around him, bringing him closer to his release.

Her cries for him became so loud he thought that his neighbors would hear them but with all the thunder from the storm outside, he knew their throws of passion were drowned out. After a couple of thrusts, she lay limp under him, panting heavily, shivering and clutching onto him. She held on tightly as the deep, aching throb in her neither regions began to slowly subside.

While waiting for her to calm down, Tezuka gently pulled out of her before lying at her side to catch his breathe with Kagome slowly stretching her legs out. The both of them had their eyes closed, waiting for the aftermath of their orgasms to seep away but neither wanting the feel to end. Once his breathing was almost normal, Tezuka opened his eyes to look at Kagome.

Seeing her face flushed from exertion, her bangs and a few stray strands of her sticking to her face because of her sweat, said sweat glistening off her naked flesh from the candlelight that still lit the room… Kagome was absolutely breathtaking him Tezuka's eyes.

He then wrapped his arms around her to bring her close to him before bringing her in for a passionate and sensual kiss that had her moaning.

"Now do you believe that I love you?" Tezuka whispered in her after braking the kiss.

Kagome nodded leaning into him, and sighed contently, "Yes...I love you too."

Tezuka's arms tightened around her waist and he was about to say something to Kagome again, when he heard her stomach growl.

"Um..." Kagome blushed, while Tezuka let out a soft chuckle, soon Kagome joined in laughing, the joyful sounds bouncing off the wall of his room.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since that night and Tezuka and Kagome became much closer than before. Since then, they had been out on a few dates where every time Tezuka came by her place to pick her up, Sesshoumaru would yell out for Kagome not to get pregnant only to gain a yell from Kagome telling him to shut up about that.

Tezuka believed that it was slightly funny but he also figured that the older male knew that every now and then their dates sometimes ended down that road where they can't keep their hands off each other.

Other than that, he was enjoyed knowing that Kagome was his girlfriend and lover. News hadn't spread in the school about their relationship yet but he figured it would happen sooner or later when they publicly kiss each other. Although, he had a sneaking suspicion that Coach Ryuzaki had noticed the change between them; him and Kagome. They acted a lot closer than even before Kagome had confessed him.

Shrugging those thoughts aside as he entered the boys' tennis locker-room, Tezuka went to start changing for practice and meet up with Kagome and their vice captains on the courts.

It was as he was slipping his shirt off that Ryoma walked in and noticed something on Tezuka's back.

Ryoma smirked at this and grabbed his racket and made his way to the courts thinking, 'mada mada dane, Buchou.'

When everyone was gathered, and relaxing after practice, Ryoma looked over to where Tezuka, who was a couple of feet away from him.

Once he noticed that Kagome was talking with her girls about how to improve their skills, Ryoma walked over to his captain, his smirk back in place.

The seemingly emotionless Buchou noticed him and asked before looking over the clipboard Oishi handed to him, "What is it, Echizen?"

"Did you get a new cat, Buchou?" this drew quite a few curious expressions from members of both the girls' team and the boys. Tezuka was looking at him with a raised brow.

Kagome who was drinking out of a water bottle chocked, and started coughing, earning her weird looks also.

"Buchou?" One of the girls asked, seeing if she was alright. Kagome waved to her saying she was.

"Why do you ask Echizen?" Tezuka asked, mettaly smirking at Kagome's reaction to the question. He knew Ryoma probibly peiced it together.

"In the locker-room I noticed that you had a lot of red scratch marks on your back when you were changing shirts and was curious if you decided to adopt a cat recently."

Kagome looked to Ryoma with wide eyes, noticing that his smart ass smirk was still in place before glancing at Tezuka, only to see him give a barely noticeable smirk before he answered the freshman, "Actually yes. I brought her home a few weeks ago."

The Miko Tennis player blushed before Ryoma asked, "Really? What breed is she?"

"Not sure… but she does have black fur." At this, a few of the male and female regulars, as well as a couple of second years started to piece together on who 'the cat' Tezuka was talking about.

Oishi though, a bit oblivious to the under meaning of conversation, asked, "But why did you get scratches from her?"

Taking an unnoticeable subtle glance at Kagome before answering, "She can sometimes get 'carried away' when we're playing around." By this time, Ryoma and Fuji were trying to keep from laughing while Kagome and everyone were blushing badly in embarrassment.

Inui had a light blush on his cheeks as he glanced at Kagome before taking out his notebook to jot the data.

Hearing the sound of a pen scratching across paper, Kagome immediately reacted and threw her water bottle at the tall boy's head, yelling, "Inui! Don't you dare write anything about that down!"

The tennis club started laughing at the scene she was making, trying to get the notebook back from Inui, and Inui who was running trying to escape Kagome's wrath.

All in all Kagome and Tezuka's relationship was now out in the open, at least to the regulars but Kagome had a bad feeling that it was going to spread.

Unnoticed by them a girl who was behind the fence watching the tennis team, ran towards the school, eyes wide, and video camera in hand.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Debating if I should do a second part or full story to this. -_-; Also, this is more than a couple years old..so yeah. Even though it is, I hope you all like it the same. **_


	19. Hetalia, America Birthday(4th of July)

Category: Crossover

Anime/Manga: Hetalia/Inuyasha

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Kagome/America (Alfred)

Summary: Kagome smiled softly as she kiss the sleeping mans cheek, "Happy Birthday." She knew he couldn't hear her but she wanted to say it all the same. Just a songfic/drabble for the 4th of July. America/Kagome.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

_American Heart_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she looked out the window of her apartment, today was a special day. She could see the fireworks already lighting the sky, and people running around outside having fun.

Today was the United States of America's Birthday.

Independence Day!

Sighing she moved back to the kitchen, she was going to try to make the day special for him. Alfred said he would be over soon, but then again he tended to stall when doing things.

_O, America you're calling,  
I can hear you calling me:  
You are calling me to be true to thee,  
True to thee… I will be._

Kagome remembered the first time she met him, it was a normal day but a chance encounter changed it all. She ran into him when she was leaving a gaming shop. Kagome had promised Souta to send him a couple new games from America while she studied here.

The moment she ran into him she could feel the difference between them. She knew that she was just surprised, but she had been rather rude when she blurted out, 'What are you?'

A smile made its to Kagome's face as she opened the stove to get the cake out. She had really surprised Alfred on that day. He even told her so.

That she had caught him so off guard, something he tried not to let happen.

_O, America no weeping,  
Let me heal your wounded heart:  
I will keep you in my keeping,  
Till there be… a new start._

After that weird first meeting, Kagome got to know more about him. More about countries in general too. She had been so fascinated by them.

She had never thought there were people born to lead their countries, it was so very interesting.

Kagome had yet to meet the other countries, but Kagome knew this was because Alfred wanted to keep her all to himself. She didn't really all that much, she liked it when he was possessive over her sometimes.

It had been one of those moments that saver her from many unwanted dates.

_And I will answer you, and I will take your hand,  
And lead you… to the sun:  
And I will stand by you…do all that I can do,  
And we will be… as one._

As Kagome finished frosting the cake, she frowned as she looked at the clock. He should have been here by now. Sighing she made her way to get the top for the counter so she could take the cake to his house.

If she guessed right he got caught up celebrating, or playing some video game and didn't see how much time had passed. It had happened on more then one occasion when they were to meet up for a date.

As she secured the cake in the container she grabbed her keys and locked up. It was a good thing he only lived a couple blocks away.

_O, America I hear you,  
From your prairies to the sea,  
From your mountains grand, and all through this land,  
You are beautiful to me._

As Kagome walked down the streets she could see people laughing as they spent time with family. They had different types of fireworks going off, from sparklers to spinners.

She really had started to like this holiday since she had been here. The first year she didn't do anything because she didn't really know the American Holidays, but the second year she did something with Alfred. He took her to the firework show. It was a sight to see.

The lights that lite up the sky for all to see.

It was in remembrance of their freedom.

Kagome could understand why everyone had suck a good time on this day.  
_  
And… O, America you're calling,  
I can hear you calling me:  
You are calling me to be true to thee,  
True to thee… I will be._

As Kagome entered the apartment she looked around, the lights were on but there was no sound. That was weird. She gently set the container with the cake on the counter on the kitchen and made her way deeper into the apartment to see where Alfred could be.

"Alfred?" Kagome called out as she knocked on his bedroom door, getting no answer she slowly opened the door.

There on the bed was Alfred passed out with a small smile on his face. He looked so tired, but his smile was still in place. Kagome guessed he had a hard meeting, he had just gotten back from a meeting with the other countries, so he probably didn't get a lot of sleep.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed she muttered, "You sure need to take care of yourself better."

_And I will answer you, and I will take your hand,  
And lead you… to the sun:  
And I will stand by you… do all that I can do,  
And we will be…as one._

Kagome smiled softly as she kiss the sleeping mans cheek, "Happy Birthday." She knew he couldn't hear her but she wanted to say it all the same. She laid down next to him, as she got comfortable next to him. She closed her eyes, knowing she would be dreaming of the man next to her and she didn't mind one bit.

_O, America you're calling…  
I will ever answer thee._

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Happy 4th of July! Heheh Hope everyone enjoyed this little drabble/one shot! :3**_

_**Read and Review! And Have a good 4th of July! X3**_


	20. Naruto, Minato Namikaze Part One

Kagome sighed as she looked at the moon, the wind playing with her dark hair. She turned as she felt a presence behind her and saw a man with blond hair and the Hokage hat on. Kagome gave a soft smile as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Minato?" She asked as she felt his sit behind her and pulling her to his chest and rested is face in the crook of her neck. The only response she got was a low mumble.

"Hard day?" she asked.

"Hai. The council want me to get some of the clans that are connected to konaha but not apart of it to join forces for the war." Minato said as he lifted his head from the crook of her neck. Bringing her hand to his cheek Kagome gently said."Don't work to hard. You've been Hokage for about a week and you're already exhausted. I would like to spend some time with my boyfriend, and i think your old team would also like to see their sensei."

Minato gave her a goofy smile."Do you miss me that much Gome-chan?" Mintato asked emphasizing the chan part.

Kagome only smiled, as she turned back to looking at the moon. "Of course I miss you. I hope this war will end soon though."

"It will. I Promise." Mintato whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her wast.

Kagome sighed and leaned back into the embrace, all the while thanking the gods for sending her here form feudal era. Kagome felt Minato give her a kiss on the neck, making her giggle. The last though she had before she closed her eyes and totally relaxed into his embrace was that this was were she belonged.

* * *

**_Yuki Note: This is one of my older drabbles that I had stashed away..hope you all like it. Tell me what you think! Read and Review~ _**


	21. Naruto, Minato Namikaze Part Two

Kagome watched as Minato gave her an apologetic look and turned his head so he didn't have to face her.

"Is there any other way?" Minato asked the council, his voice soft and almost sounded defeated.

"No. You are to marry the Mizokage's daughter as a peace treaty. It is in the best interest of the village." a village elder instructed, his eyes showed no hesitation as he gave Kagome a quick glance.

Kagome could see how hard this decision was. It was braking his heart and also hers. Kagome stood from her seat, drawing the attention of the whole council her way. They watched her as she made her way to the door of the office, everything silent.

"Kagome?" Minato whimpered, he didn't want this. He loved her, and no one else...just her.

Kagome turned her head back to him her tears now running down her face, she gave him a weak smile as her hand tightened on the door. She loved Minato, she really did. But it hurt seeing him have to make the decision of loving her, or leadership of his village. It made her heart clench and her soul cry out. So there was only one thing she could do...it may hurt her...but maybe..just maybe it could save him the a lot of hurt.

"I'll be alright. It is in the best interest in the village. And I know you will not get out of it. I love you Minato and that will not change, but you are in charge of this village now and the village must become before anyone else."

Taking a deep breath Kagome shakily took her Konaha headband of her forehead, and her arm fell limp at her side as she looked up to the ceiling."To all those who participated on this idea of this peace treaty, I hope your happy. You have lost your head interrogator and one the top anbu in this village for I am no longer a ninja of this village. I quit." With this said Kagome threw her headband to the floor, tears still falling down her face as she turned her back to them all. The image of her burning eyes was probably going to be burned into all of their memories..her hatred for what they were doing.

"Kagome rethink this." Hiashi the new Hyuuga head pleaded, he didn't want this to happen either, he knew how many hard-ships she had to go threw to stay in the relationship with Minato...and now it was breaking right in front of her eyes.

Kagome gave him a small smile and shook her head, she was not tacking it back..she couldn't. She had to do this...she had to. If she didn't...then...Minato. She gave a side glance to the man she loved. She could see the pain in his eyes..she felt her eyes start to tear again. She tried as long as she could to hold them back, but her heart wouldn't let her. It was crying out. She just lost the last thing that meant something to her in her life...and she was never going to get it back...never.

"Kagome, Are you sure about this." Fugaku asked, his voice laced with worry.

Giving a small smile she answered."Yes I'm sure. I do not want to be in a village who forces one another to choose between the one they love for no reason at all. I'm sorry, really I am. But from this day forward I shall never again step foot in this village. Good-Bye council. Good-bye Hokage-sama."

Before stepping out of the door Kagome turned to Minato, a sad, but bitter smile on her face and she took a deep breath in, "And I will love you still if you marry her Minato, I will always love you no matter what. Please have a happy life with her, and at least try to love her. It's probably not easy for her either." with this said Kagome disappeared form their sites.

They not knowing if they would ever see the one person selfless enough to give up the one they love for the village, and never knowing if they would see the girl who made the village a peaceful and happy place. The girl who made every clan leader fall in love with her, and she didn't even know. This was the story of love that was torn apart because they thought it was in the best interest of the village, but what they did know was it was their fault that she had left and they wouldn't see her again.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Older drabble. Hope you all like it all the same. Read and Review! Requests now be taken! **_


End file.
